Fallen Angels, Rising Devils
by Firehedgehog
Summary: The world in plunged into dark times and chaos erupts, all this was Biovaults fault. On that fateful day the beybladers saw Tyson fall to his death into the ocean, now years later they fight to bring back a normal world... especially since half the world
1. Prologue

The world in plunged into dark times and chaos erupts, all this was Bio-vaults fault. On that fateful day the beybladers saw Tyson fall to his death into the ocean, now years later they fight to bring back a normal world... especially since half the world population is either dead or insane monsters.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Prologue: Falling Dragon

      Tyson was in pain, hell his whole body hurt. The sapphire haired and eyed teen felt tears fall off his tanned face and fell and continued to fall a very long way. He could feel his hand loosing there grip on the metal surface; it was only moments till he fell.

      He looked up to where his teammates... his best friends were, they looked down at him horrified looks on their faces. Even the usually stoic Kai's face was as horrified as the others, after all it wasn't everyday you would see you friend about to fall to there death.

      'Funny, I never thought I'd die like this' he thought sadly, after all he thought Kai would either kill him for one of his many pranks... not being murdered by a maniac.

      'Yet, I'm not afraid' he thought and he was surprised, he blinked away his tears and had to smile... it was a feeling... as if his part wasn't quite over yet.

      He looked at the man who had attacked them; he had insane gray eyes, pale blond hair, and wore totally raged clothing.

      "Your going to die soon," the insane one sang/laughed. Tyson shook his head sadly, didn't this man realize he needed help.

      About now people would be wondering, like where the hell they are. Okay, here's the answer. Man had won a trip on a blimp for the group; they were all enjoying themselves... AKA Tyson annoying Kai and Kai growling insults to the others amusement.

      Then another passenger on the blimp attacked the group for no other reason (well lets just say they didn't yet know what was going on around the world) then he wanted to, Tyson was actually thrown threw a window. Now he was holding onto part of the outside of the blimp for dear life, and with everyone so far away there was no help.

      "Tyson, hold on," the hyper blond of the group called, Max looked down with very concerned blue eyes.

      "Guess this is the end," he said sadly, but he did get to see Kai deck the insane man when he tried to get away as his grip began to slip more.

      "Don't talk that way, we'll get you to safety in no time," Kenny called down to him, yet... Tyson knew for a lie... there would be no way to help him this time.

      "Sorry, but I think this time I'll have to say Sayonara," Tyson said weakly, he felt the metal he was gripping cutting into his skin drawing blood... making his grip slipper.

      There eyes widened and everything seemed to go in slow motions, Tyson's grip finally failed... for a few moments he just seemed to float there.

      Then reality set in and time went back to normal, the last thing the other beybladers saw of Tyson was a strange smile on the dragon blader's face and then he fell... and vanished into the sea below into oblivion.

      And the rest of the world was enveloped into chaos, and a new Dark Age began.

TBC

Well, here is my second beyblade story. This story will be AU, people will be OOC, but that normal for my stories. And Tyson fans, don't worry... I'm not evil and he is my favorite character.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter One

Well hello everyone, I had a whole bunch of chapters written before I started 

posting, this way you won't have to wait so long between updates. Also I love 

dark fics, also I want people to suggest couplings... it can be Yaoi or not.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter One: 

      The world had certainly gone to hell and back again in three years, in 

fact, Kai sometimes wondered if he was in hell. Life on earth was like walking 

on thin eggshells, one wrong move or world and an insane and mentally/Physically 

mutated human would attack.

      Three years ago when the world had changed, he hadn't known. On that 

fateful day he had seen one of his best friends fall to his death by a madman's 

actions, that had been the worst thing to happen.

      Thinking back he realized he missed Tyson's pranks, sure Dragoons blader 

had been annoying... but he had a heart of gold and would do anything to make 

others happy.

      'I wonder how Tyson would react to the world now' he thought sadly, he 

knew the blue eyed boy would have been heartbroken. The world Tyson had thrived 

in was gone, the world technology was mostly gone, destroyed or people decided 

that Technology was something that had caused this in the first place.

      And they were right; stupid Bio-vault had done this. They had released two 

viruses, one computer wise that destroyed most technology on the planet. The 

second was of the mutagenic type, it twisted mind and body of its victims into 

monsters... most of them Bio-vault controlled.

      On that first day half the world population was killed by the virus, 

killed by those infected by the virus or even technology going wrong. The world 

population was much less now three years later, and Bio-vault ruled the world 

with an iron fist.

      "Hey Kai, ready to go?" a voice asked, this snapped Kai back to reality. 

In front of him stood max in faded clothing, today's clothing was all homemade 

or woven somehow... there were no Brand clothing no a days.

      "Yeah," he said, Max nodded and headed out of the inn room he was in.

      They were in a small town that had sprung up in the last two years, it was 

starting to look a lot like the area Tyson had lived in... but still less 

technological.

      It was called 'Hope's Point' of all things.

      The reason they were here was a simple thing, rumors had it that one of 

the mutated humans minds had come back... sane of all things. If it was true 

that could mean many things, a chance their friends and family would come back 

in some way... even if their body did not.

      "Tyson, I'd never admit this when you were alive but I miss you," he 

whispered, he then strapped on his weapons. Two Katana's across his back, an 

actual Gun that worked, and he had plenty of bullets. And last of all, quite a 

few daggers hidden in his clothing.

      "Time to head out," he said, with that he headed out to meet the three 

other bladebreakers... the only ones he had left in the world.

***

      "Well, well, looks like Kai and his friends are about to figure out 

something Bio-vault has kept hidden from the people of earth," a voice said 

softly, a soft chuckle followed.

      The voice belonged to a gray robed and hooded person, nothing could be 

told of its gender or age.

      In the town below it would have been quite noticeable, but its spot at the 

moment no one was spotting this mysterious person.

      The person sat calmly on the roof on the inn, in fact right over Kai's 

room. It could see the four remaining bladebreakers walk threw the town, it 

smirked.

      "Now, the real fun is about to begin," the person said, and the next 

instant vanished leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

      Yet, behind it something was left behind, it looked like a white 

feather... that soon blew away in the wind.

***

      In another part of Japan, in a part once known as Shinjuku a large stone 

building stood and any of who looked at it had to fight of chills of fear. It 

was made of totally black stone; it seemed to be made totally of one stone.

      This place gave many children nightmares.

      The reason it gave people nightmares even for a building, this was where 

the main headquarters of Bio-vault was.

      It had failed years ago to control the world through beyblading, because 

of that they had taken over the world this way.

      The two viruses had been sent into the world when Boris had been killed in 

a police chase, there were new rulers for Bio-vault now. Bit Beasts were still 

in the world ruling organization, but now they had true physical bodies... but 

only if they were under Bio-vault.

      "Well..." a man in a white scientist's robe asked, this man stood on the 

top of the building not bothering to look at the bleak world below.

      "All is in place," a voice whispered, this was the same figure as the one 

that had watched the four bladebreakers earlier... as before nothing could be 

guessed about this person.

      "Good, then I'll be leaving then," the scientist said, he began to walk 

tothe entrance to the building when the robed figure was in front of him 

suddenly.

      "Are you not forgetting something," the voice said dryly, the man sighed.

      "Oh yeah, that," he said, he threw a small metal container to the figure.

      "This will be our last meeting," the figure said, the man nodded.

      "Good luck, you'll need it," he said, but it was too late... the robed 

person was already gone. The man shivered and stared at the spot the person had 

been.

      "Whoever is under that robe must be a demon, I've never met anyone like 

it," he whispered, he quickly entered the building hoping that whatever happened 

next in the world would not affect him.

***

      "It has begun," the figure whispered, the unknown stood upon an apartment 

building long deserted of human life. Its cloak slipped around it gentle in a 

slight wind.

      Suddenly a powerful wind hit the person throwing back its hood; a male 

person was revealed. He was around sixteen with a pale heart shaped face, 

silvery-white hair fell gently around his face but most of it was tucked still 

into his robes. Sad gold eyes stared into the world, but they sparkled with some 

type of amusement.

      "The secret that has been hidden shall soon be revealed," he whispered, 

with a smile he looked at the metal canister the scientist had given him.

      "Let the games begin," he whispered, and then he was gone as if he had 

never been there ever.

TBC

Hi everyone; before I even posted this fic I had the prologue and chapter one 

down. So if you all like this fic (so give me good reviews) it might be a few 

weeks till the next update.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, the vote for couples is still on. So far I'm getting good 

reviews. So continue, and let it rip... what I mean is let's Start the story.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: Night Runs

      "Well, we've arrived," Ray said, at his voice the four bladebreakers looked at where they were. It was a small town beside a small mountain; crystal like streams gently flowed through its fields giving small twinkling sounds.

      The houses while small were nice to look at; by the looks of it the people worked hard here... probably weren't attacked by the monsters often either.

      At the thoughts of monsters Kai touched his beyblade, he had managed to keep it safe along with his bitbeast Dranzer all this time. He could still remember Biovault stealing most bitbeasts after they had taken over; his group was one of the few that still had them.

      "Wow," Max said his blue eyes wide, it wasn't often one saw a place like this.

      "What's it called?" Ray asked their leader, Kai found himself smiling slightly.

      "Blue Dragon," Kai said, the others were a bit surprised at this but let it pass. It brought to their mind there lost companion, Tyson... whose bitbeast Dragoon was a blue dragon.

      'Oh Tyson, you would of loved it' Kai thought, he blinked the dampness of coming tears away. He couldn't cry, he had to be strong for only the strong survived nowadays.

      Together, the group walked down towards the village.

***

      The figure with golden eyes snorted, it had taken forever for the group of four to make it to the village. It had taken the bladebreakers four days to get here from the last village; it had taken him less then four minutes.

      'But I have to remember they're human, I can't expect them to be able to teleport here like I can' he thought, he let a sigh out.

      Looking down at the four figures from his mountainside perch he smiled, with a grin he put away the object he had been playing with. It was small and circular with a blue coloration, something he never left behind.

      "At least the show can get started now, while they do this I better get ready," he said, with another grin the figure vanished.

***

      "Ah, we have been waiting for you," the elder of the village said, they had just gotten to the first of the houses when a white haired man on a cane had walked up to them.

      He had introduced himself as Vash the leader of the village, after some drinks the bladebreakers had introduced themselves.

      "So is it true, one of the mutated peoples minds has returned?" Kenny asked his eyes narrowed, the man smiled.

      "Yes, it's true, We are truly blessed," Vash said, Kai hoped the man was right.

      "Can you take us to the person?" he asked, Vash nodded.

      "It's getting dark outside, how about you stay the night with me and in the morning I'll bring you there?" Vash asked, Kai thought about it... they did need a place to stay.

      "Agreed," he said, Vash smiled.

      "I think you'll like the food we serve here," Vash smiled; Kai had a feeling he'd like this spry old man.

***

      In another part of Japan a red haired teen stared at the starless night sky, his emotionless sapphire eyes seemed to stare through all.

      He wore simple gray clothing; the most noticeable thing about him was the cold aura he gave out. Ladies and gentlemen, Tala has entered the fic.

      It had been quite a few years since his defeat, and in that time he had thought about many things. Like the fact he was a cyborg, mind you very few people knew that fact except for the Biovault heads. (Tala is actually a cyborg, I found out this fact from a magazines that talks about the actually Japanese episodes).

      "The stars are beautiful, yet they are cold and uncaring... like our world is becoming," a voice said, startles Tala sun around. Standing there was a robed person there head hidden by a hood, yet startling golden eyes seemed to stare right into his soul.

      "Who are you," he demanded, he had a feeling the figure smile in the confines of that hood.

      "You can call me a friend at the moment, but I could also be a enemy in the future," the person said, there was definite amusement in the voice this time.

      "What do you want with me?" he asked, the golden eyes continued to stare into him.

      "Why did you leave Biovault?" the figure suddenly asked, this took Tala by surprise.

      "What do you want," he said and he narrowed his eyes some.

      "Answer my question," the figure said sternly, Tala sighed internally knowing to get anywhere he would have to answer.

      "I don't know, a memory perhaps. A memory of a boy that showed me there was more then domination in life, someone who was lucky enough not to see that sad state of the world he loved is now," Tala said truthfully, a memory came to him of Tyson in that final beyblade battle. The determination in his eyes that seemed to be a heavenly blue, the life Tyson seemed to scream.

      "Yes, the blader of Dragoon," the figure said, Tala actually frowned wondering how this person knew of Tyson.

      "Now who are you, and how do you know of Tyson?" he asked; the figure's eyes seemed to hold some secret.

      "I lost my true name three years ago, but you may give me a new one if you wish," the figure said. "As to how I know I cannot yet answer, but for your future path... I suggest seek the bladebladers," the figure said, then before Tala could protest the figure was gone.

      'Seek the bladebreakers; that means they are still alive. That means Kai is still with them' he thought with distaste, if there was one person he disliked it was Kai.

      Strangely, he held no dislike to the departed Tyson. He didn't know why, Tyson had defeated him and after Biovaults take over... thoughts of Tyson had caused him to leave the people who had created and raised him.

      "I wonder though, how did that know I had left Biovault and of Tyson," Tala said totally bewildered, yet the person had giving him a clue... he was to go to the bladebreakers.

      Wherever they were.

***

      Nearby yet hidden the owner of the golden eyes watched, smiling he pulled back his hood and his silvery-white hair flew free around his face.

      "About time he was on his way," the person said in relief, it had taken him awhile to get Tala to travel in the right direction. Yet still Tala had no clear path, that was why he had interveined and given him directions.

      "Strange, it seems so strange to be asked for my name," he whispered, the sadness returned to his eyes. He remembered his name from when he was human, but that was another person now.

      His past name had very little to do with him now, but the few ties he had to it was the reason he was doing this... he had a balance to return to this world.

      He held up the circular device he had held earlier. He smiled sadly at it.

      "Oh Dragoon, when will this worlds pain end and the light return," he whispered, his bitbeast did not answer for it had no answers. But as long as the once blue eyed boy believed in him, he would stay at his master's side.

      "We are cursed, my poor world is cursed," he whispered, and tears slipped down his face as he cried for his world.

TBC

FH= I finally decided to tell you all who the golden eyed person was, and as some reviewers guessed it is Tyson. As for couplings I have at least one person asking for a Kai/Tyson coupling.

R.Calumon= Votes for couples will go one for a few more chapters, also FH is asking for suggestions on what Tyson's name will be when he finally introduces himself to the bladebreakers... I mean what Tala names him. If it's a word in another language, please give the translation.

FH= that's all for now, give good reviews.

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 3

Hey another chapter for you, at least this story is doing well. I started it since I had writer's block, looks like I'm getting a good series out of it. Do you notice it, every time a good writer gets writer block we start another story... then it starts all over again.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Three: Birth of the nameless one

Three Years ago:

      As Tyson fell memories and regrets flashed across his mind, there were so many things he had yet to experience.

      His sapphire hair flapped around his face violently, it was hitting so hard it stung. Tears came to his eyes as the blimps form became smaller as he fell, he knew this would be the last time he would see his friends.

      He couldn't even scream anymore, he was falling so fast that he didn't even get enough time to take a breath of air.

      Finally his fall came to an abrupt end as his body hit the oceans water, pain screamed through his body... worse then all the mistaken belly flops into a pool (they can really hurt) ever could.

      The last of the air in his Lungs wooshed out in a rush, the extremely freezing water combined with slamming into the water painfully caused him to black out for a few seconds.

      But that was enough...

      When he came to he found himself sinking into the deep dark water of the ocean; he struggled his lungs burning for air. Pain flared even more over his body, it was easy to guess that he had gained quite a few broken bones from his violent crash into the ocean.

      Surprisingly the fall hadn't killed him like it should have, but what was happening now would finish the job.

      'Air, I need air... I have to get out of the water' Tyson thought wildly, the blue haired boy struggled more as he tried to get to the surface.

      Yet it was still not enough, he fell into darkness.

~

      Unknown to the sinking child it was at that moment that the mutative virus struck, it covered the world and changed those not immune to its strange substances.

      That meant that most of the world's population were infected... and started to change.

      Strangely enough, the very deep ocean water protected Tyson from most of the armful affects, like going insane. It also lowed down the transformation, because of all this the transformation would be less drastic then most of the other mutations.

~

      As this all happened another being thought, it was immortal in a sense yes... but long sea exposure to its bit piece and its beyblade could destroy it.

      Also was its concerns for its young human master, he could not let Tyson die. The human believed in him, and there was something he would never let happen... loose Tyson's belief in him.

      He considered the blue haired boy his best friend, Tyson had awoken his dormant mind within his family sword... they were meant to be together for a very long time.

      He was not about to let his best friend die.

      'Hold on Tyson, I'll get you out of here' he thought, in Tyson's pocket the blue beyblade housing Dragoon began to glow.

      From it emerged Dragoon in his full glory, while transparent and lacking a flesh and blood body he could still affect the material world.

      Taking Tyson's jacket into his mouth carefully he began his accent, quickly he headed up... and entered his realm. The realm of air and wind above the water, spotting a small island he headed to it... his Master needed rest and time to heal.

      As he did he got the blue haired boy breathing again, he couldn't let his human die from lack of oxygen.

      Hopefully a human ship or bout would appear soon, that would really help.

      It was as he got Tyson comfy that he realized something was wrong, it felt as if something was twisting the worlds aura and many of the humans.

      His eyes widened as he felt that strange twisting around his young master, instead of retreating to his blade to rest for his next match he stayed out... he only hoped this aura twisting wouldn't do anything terrible to his master.

      As he watched Tyson slowly woke.

***

      The first thing Tyson did when he woke up was throw up, water gushed out of his body as he coughed violently. With a groan he blinked his eyes, his eyesight was still pretty fuzzy.

      He had to blink again when his sight cleared; yet what he saw stayed there. Floating above him radiating concern was dragoon; the blue dragon looked at him with wise eyes.

      "Dragoon," he whispered weakly, he groaned as the wounds from the fall once again made themselves known.

      Rest Tyson, your very hurt and must rest a male voice in his mind said, Tyson was a bit startled yet remembered that in his battle against Tala he had heard this voice.

      "Dragoon, I hurt a lot... I feel very strange," he whispered, to his surprise the great dragon nuzzled his face gently with his transparent head.

      I know, something is twisting the world aura and yours also. I don't know if it is twisting all auras, it isn't affecting me Dragoon told him, Tyson sighed.

      "Just great, will this twisting thing affect me?" he asked with a groan, this really... really wasn't his day.

      I fear that it will affect your body, but I will protect your mind from it Dragoon promised, Tyson smiled weakly and felt as if someone had covered his mind with a warm blanket... the bitbeast was keeping his world.

      "Thanks," he said, he was about to continue when it began... a hoarse scream came from his mouth as pain went like lightning through his body.

      As it went even farther everything went blank, Dragoon was protecting him... apparently he wouldn't know what happened to him till it was over.

***

      At first nothing changed, yet as Dragoon watched the humans skin paled, to his surprise Tyson's hair changed to a silver white in color. In pain even though Tysons mind was asleep his sapphire eyes opened blankly, as he watched they changed to a startling golden color... it was almost as if the golden color seeped in like water in a bowl.

      He decided to keep that observation to himself, he didn't want to upset Tyson anymore after his master found the changes to his body.

      A scream once more tore through the air as the boys shirt seemed to explode off his body, at this change the dragons eyes actually seemed to bug out.

      Growing out of the boys back was a beautiful pair of silvery-white wings, the feathers seemed to beautiful and almost seemed to glow in the fading sunlight... in fact he realized with a start they were glowing a bit.

      Thankfully the rest of the changes weren't so bad; Tyson's body slimmed down and gained a nice muscle tone... in retrospect he looked like a damn hot angel around thirteen years old.

      Lets just say he's Bishi... most anime fans know what that means. ^^

      With an exhausted grown, for the transformation had put a lot of strain on his body... Tyson slipped to the ground his body joining his mind in unconsciousness.

      Dragoon still didn't return to his bit piece, he curled around his master and let his grip on the humans mind go. He would guard Tyson till he woke naturally, till then he would wait... he just hoped Tyson wouldn't freak out too much about the changes.

      It wasn't everyday you get changed to look like an angel

***

      Around the world changes on thousands of others took place, yet they didn't keep their minds and they're Physical changes were much worse and very groustique.

      And madness claimed the earth...

TBC

FH= is it just me, or am I putting out two chapters each time. This probably won't last though; writer's block will probably slow me down for this series soon.

R.Calumon= So true

FH= Too bad my muse doesn't do as he should, he should be helping me with writers block not laughing

R.Calumon= Maybe you shouldn't of given me a personality like Terriermon's

FH= So true

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 4

And I keep writing like the energizer bunny... zzzzzz... Um... I wasn't asleep really. Warning, a character has a really annoying accent in this chapter (grins evilly).

Note: the voting is over, and this will be a Tykai... sigh... I was kinda hoping it would end a Tala/Tyson fic... oh well.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Four: Black sands

Two and a half years ago:

      In another part of Japan a group of Biovault scientists gathered together, in front of them was a slim machine that stood in the green leafy foliage.

      "Is everything ready?" one asked, this one was middle aged and wore a white scientists robe with the biovault symbol on the sleeves.

      "Yes, everything is set up," another said, the first nodded and walked to the machine.

      "Ready yourself," the first said, quickly the scientists braced themselves their knuckles whitening.

      With slim agile fingers the scientist went across a computer keyboard, quickly light appeared on the machines small screen.

      Program is ready, begin operation Black Sands? appeared on the screen.

      ((Proceed)) the scientist typed in.

      Program has begun appeared on the computer.

      A whirring sound filled the air; lights began to flash on the top of it.

      Suddenly a glass shaft lifted out of the machine, red-black light filled it and began to concentrate at the black ball at the top of the shaft.

      The light struck out and struck the land before the scientists, soon all that could be seen was the red-black light, suddenly the scientists all covered there ears as a scream went through the air... it was almost if the earth itself was screaming.

      Then, the scream went to an unknown pitch; the scientist felt agony. Finally the red-black light flashed, with it the scream ended.

      With relief the scientists sighed, they then looked upon the results of their labor. Where once an ancient and beautiful forest stood, a large expanse of black sand stretched... far in the distance you could see its end.

      "Black Sand... just as we predicted, did it work?" the first scientist asked, he turned to look at the shaft and ball on top of it.

      It now glowed with green-blue light; they all smirked.

      "The life energy of the forest area is all gathered, operation Bitbeast bodies will begin once we return to base," another scientist said, they smirked... soon there would be even less freedom for the people of earth.

***

Present Time:

      As the morning light known as dawn approached; a group of five walked upon the edges of the desert of the black sands. Four of them were the teens known as the bladebreakers, the last was a man in his early twenties...  who was armed to his teeth (literally).

      "Why is this person all the way out here Hirro?" Chief asked, the man smiled flashing white teeth his black eyes showing inner laughter.

      "Well as everyone 'nows, no un comes to this carrion filled dessert... so we thought it'd be best to hid em here. He's safe here, no un goes after 'im here," the man known as Hirro told them, none of them could place the mans strange accent. (Don't ask, I don't even know).

      "How did you find out about the monster regaining it's human mind and coming back sane?" Kai asked, this was a real important thing... maybe they could find other monsters with returned minds.

      "Now dats the 'range thing, a stranger 'peared one day and told us to go the edge of this very dessert. Dere we found 'im sitting there looking bewildered, plain lost to 'ell the truth," Hirro told them, Kai forced himself not to wince at the atrocious accent.

      'How an he butcher the Japanese language so badly' he thought in disbelief, he had grown up speaking Russian and only Russian... he didn't even speak with an accent.

      "What was this stranger like... like who was he?" Chief asked, at this Hiiro sighed.

      "Wish I 'ould tell you, but I don't know. Don't 'now if it was male or a female, was all cloaked and robed. Told us to get a move on now, no dawdling or we'd missis it all," Hirro said truthfully, Max groaned... that certainly wasn't helpful.

      "What happened to the stranger?" Ray asked, the man shrugged.

      "Don't 'now, un minute he's their... the next gone," Hirro said, that took them to a dead end in finding tat person though.

      "So, are we almost there?" Max asked, Hirro nodded.

      "See dat 'ill ahead?" Hirro asked pointing to a barren hill nearby, the teens nodded. "Deres a cave dere, dats were he's staying at," Hirro said, Kai nodded.

      "You might as well stay out here Hirro, it will be easier to talk to him without someone else other then us with him," Chief said, Hirro nodded.

      "Might as 'ell," Hirro said shrugging, he then sat on a rock.

      With that the four of them walked to the hill, soon they were searching for the cave the man had told them about.

      As they did Kai took a look at the black sands; this dessert gave him the chills. Not that he would ever admit it; it just felt as if the very life had been sucked out of the area leaving nothing but Decay.

      "Kai, we found the entrance to the cave," Ray shouted, the blue haired Russian teen quickly ran to where the raven-haired Chinese teen awaited him.

      Soon they entered the cave, it was dark inside and the smell of some type of fungus or mold filled the air.

      "Stinky," max said, that was pretty much all their thoughts.

      "You can tell me that again," Ray said wrinkling his nose in a cat like fashion.

      "Stinky," Max said grinning, Ray glared at his friend.

      "I was joking Max," Ray said, Max only gave a small laugh.

      "You are not someone I know," a voice suddenly said, Chief yelped as it seemed to come from all around them.

      "I know, but we have questions we need to ask you... and since you the only person who was freed from the monster control of the transformation we can only ask you," Ray said, a sound filled the air and Kai realized with a start it was sad laughter.

      "Fine, you may ask," the voice said, there was the sound of movement.

      Curious of what the Transformed looked like, Kai held up a torch they had lit after entering the cave.

      Eyes as red as blood and cat spilt shone back in the light and seemed almost evil ion there intent.

      Not being able to help themselves, they screamed in terror.

***

      Hirro blinked as screams filled the air, turning he looked at the hill.

      "Must'a met 'im by now, 'veryone screams the 'irst time they meet 'im," Hirro said, with a shrug he continued to read the book he had brought along with him. Where he had kept it all this time, who knows.

***

      In the distance a cloaked figure watched, golden eyes twinkled with humor.

      "Almost everyone is in place, all we need now is for Tala to arrive and the people I need will be together," he said, and with that said the nameless one once known as Tyson vanished.

TBC

FH: I couldn't help it (giggles), I just had to write a scene with them screaming

R.Calumon: never mind her, she's high on caffine from her Pepsi.

FH: See you next chapter, where we finally find out what name Tala chose for Tyson.

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 5

Ta dah... chapter five is here. Fans cheer in background, yeah baby let the story roll.

Note: LYW  Suggested the name for Tyson, I liked this better then the name Draco or whatever it was someone else suggested.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Five: What's in a name?

      The sun rose steadily over the walking form of Tala, a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead. As it was, he had been traveling for quite awhile already.

      His cold blue eyes seemed to glare at the surrounding area; he was hot and tired... and wished to know why the hell the unknown person wanted him to see the bladebreakers.

      He mumbled under his breath in his native Russian, if one understood it they would have been quite impressed over the amount of swearwords he knew.

      "Stupid trees, stupid sun, stupid whoever the hell that was," he snarled, it was about them the cyborg spotted a clean mountain stream that looked quite cool.

      'Water, finally' He thought, he hadn't seen any water for days ands his water bottles were quite empty by now.

      Happily he trotted to the stream, putting a hand in her sighed as he felt a coolness come over that part of his body.

      From what he could tell no pollution was in it, Biovault had probably never bothered with it because it was so high in the mountains.

      ~Gurgle~

      Tala sweatdropped a bit at the huge rumble his stomach had given, he hadn't eaten yet today... and he didn't have many supplies left.

      "There's fish in the river you know," a voice said.

      "Ack!" Tala said startled, with that he spun around... to find himself face to face with someone he didn't like at the moment.

      From a shadow hidden hood golden eyes looked out at him, but this time he could see a faint outline of a human face. But age or features he had no clue and it annoyed the hell out of him.

      "Are you just here to annoy me?" he grumbled, to his surprise the figure gave a crystal like laugh... it seemed almost like beautiful music to his ears.

      "No, I noticed you were low on supplies," the figure said, this brought Tala to a start... this meant this person had been watching him without Tala detecting him.

      As he watched the person placed a backpack of supplied on the ground before him, he did blink though... the unknown just moments ago had held nothing in his grasps.

      'Where in the world had he kept that?" Tala thought bewildered, he had a feeling that the unknown knew this.

      "Thanks, I guess," he said, the unknown nodded.

      "Sooo?" the unknown said suddenly, Tala looked at the figure hearing curiosity in his voice.

      "What is it," he said annoyed, the unknown seemed to be uncomfortable a bit.

      "Have you thought of a name to call me yet?" he asked, Tala was so surprised he fell over anime style... right into the stream.

      Thankfully he could sit up and still breath; he glared at the golden eyed figure.

      "I'll think about it," he grumped, the figure nodded. Then the unknown leaned forward and placed out an arm, it looked like the golden eyed person was offering his arm to be pulled out.

      Tala took it, then with a sharp pull pulled the figure into the stream with him.

      ~Splash~

      The figure came up with a gasp, Tala's eyes did widen though when the person came up. The persons hood had been pushed back, finally he saw the person who had sent him on this journey.

      Silver-white hair framed a slim heart shape face with gentle cheekbones. The golden eyes seemed to hold more life in them then before, and while Tala had never seen this person before he felt he had met him before.

      "I guess I deserved that," the other said, Tala nodded and continued watching the unknown... he guessed him to be around sixteen years old.

      "Yes," he said simply, soaking wet the two climbed from the cold stream's water.

      "It's been awhile since anyone pulled a joke on me," the unknown said, Tala couldn't but note the sadness in the voice.

      Then certain things clicked in, this person once had a name but now didn't. He wouldn't give any clues to his past, and also his almost unearthly beauty.

      "Your one of the people changed by the virus aren't you," he said, the unknown's eyes widened then looked at the ground sadly.

      As silence filled the area Tala was certainly awed, he had never met a changed one so human... or so beautiful. Mind you, the unknown could be pretty ugly under those robes.

      "Yes, I am," he whispered, Tala frowned.

      "I want to see all of you, I don't want any more surprises," he growled, the unknown sighed. Tala; had been led enough by this person; he wanted to have some control over his situation.

      The unknown complied frowning, quickly he untied the places holding the robe closed tightly. With a slight sound the robes slipped to the ground in a pile, Tala got his first true look at his companion.

      For one thing that silver-white hair fell to the others knees in a loose braid, he wore a form fitting blue tank top and tight blue jeans. He also wore a pair of leather boots, where the unknown had found these clothing in such good shape was a mystery.

      Last of all was a beautiful silver-white cape, then he gasped as the cape opened... it was no came.

      "Wings, Kami-sama you have wings," he gasped, at that point the unknown blushed embarrassed and pulled on his robes again and secured them in place.

      "You can see why I wear these now can't you, also most people think I'm still human as long as they don't see my wings," the unknown said sadly, Tala watched as the unknowns eyes looked at the sky with tearful eyes.

      'I wonder, how badly people would react when they realized they had a changed one in there mist' he thought, he did wonder why the unknown wasn't insane yet.

      But, that could wait for another day.

      By the way," he said, the unknown looked at his curious.

      "Yes?" he said a small smile on his face now.

      "I finally have a name for you," Tala said, golden eyes sparkled in excitement reminding Tala of a child's eyes.

      "Yes, yes... what is it?" the unknown asked, he was suddenly right in front of Tala and almost jumping in excitement.

      "Tenshi... because after all you look just like an angel," Tala said, the unknown smiled. Then to Tala's startlement jumped forward, he found himself engulfed in a warm friendly hug.

      "That's great, I like it," the newly named Tenshi cheered, Tala couldn't but help it but let a small laugh out.

      "Thought you'd like it," he said, Tenshi giggled a bit eyes twinkling.

      "How about I travel awhile with you, that way I won't have to hide while watching you and I can get supplied to you easier," Tenshi suggested, Tala shrugged... he didn't really care.

      "Whatever you want," he said casually, he was once again hugged.

      "Yatta, this is great. It's been such along time since I've been around anyone other then to get information," Tenshi said.

      Finally they started on again, that is after they caught some fish and ate them. (More like Tala trying to catch them and Tenshi laughing at his failure, Tenshi finally pulled a net out of somewhere and cheated).

      Soon they would be at the end of the mountains, and the end of the black sand's dessert.

TBC

FH: This chapter is mostly humor, also I wanted poor Tyson to have a name... it was starting to get annoying to keep writing him up as the unknown.

R.Calumon: Well that's finally done for now, see you next chapter.

FH: thankfully I updated three chapters this time instead of two for my loyal fans.

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 6

Wow, this story keeps going and going... I must of bipassed the energizer bunny someplace lately. Oh well, lets get on with the fic.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Six: Story of demons

      Crimson eyes blinked at the teen's reaction, he sighed and decided that enough was enough.

      "Are you done yet?" he asked dryly, this seemed to bring back the teens from there stuper. They all sweatdropped and looked towards his direction nervously.

      'As long as they can't see the rest of me they'll continue to act silly like this' he thought annoyed, grumbling he picked up there now unlit torch and lit it.

      Finally his form was revealed.

      He stood six foot eight, and looked lie a green-black scaled humanoid cat. His arms were extended longer then should be normal and were clawed; his feet were like goats and were a sickly green in color. He also had a long cat like tail that was also scaled. His privates and chest: were covered by a robe of some type.

      Seeing all this the humans sighed, at least he wasn't as terrifying as many other changed humans were... he wasn't totally a nightmare monster... but he was near.

      "You said you had questions for me?" he said patiently, the blue haired teen with tattoos on his face took a deep breath his reddish eyes narrowed as he studied the changed one.

***

      Kai took a deep breath, what he had seen had startled him plenty. He had seen plenty of monsters or changed ones as they use to be called, but just seeing those crimson eyes reflecting in the torch light and scared the shit out of him. Thankfully he had not lost the use of his functions in that time, that meant he hadn't peed his pants or embarrassed himself that way.

      "Yes, we have questions for you," he said, the creature looked at him calmly.

      "Then ask, I'm sure there are many things you need to do still," the creature sad dryly, Kai stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

      'It's going to be one of those days I see' he thought, with that he pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil... even three years after this started these items were still easy to find for some reason.

      "First, what is your name?" he asked, hopefully after being changed and finally regaining his mind the person would remember his human name.

      "My name is Joe brown, age thirty and born and raised in the United States," the creature said, Kai blinked and wrote it down. He had not expected such a long answer to that question, but at least h knew the nationality of the creature and the age.

      "Okay, when did you regain your mind and do you know how you regained it?" Kai asked, at this question the creature... no Joe looked thoughtful.

      "It was eight months ago my mind was freed, it took awhile to find this place to hide from the humans that hunt my kind. As to how I freed it, to tell the truth it was after I met another changed who could almost pass for human... he told me that the time of healing was coming and I would be needed for a task," Joe said, Kai froze at this... what was this. Now this he had not expected, but he wrote it down.

      "Who was this other monster, and what did he look like... also what was this task he spoke of?" Kai asked, nearby the others also took notes in case he missed anything.

      "I do not know who this monster was for he said he had no name, as to what he looked like I cannot say for I was sworn to secrecy... for his safety you mind," Joe told them, Kai swore under his breath in Russian.

      "What was this task?" Max asked after a few minutes silence, Joe grinned and showed a row of razor sharp teeth.

      "He gave me information, information that was important and I was suppose to give to you," Joe said, this was plainly a surprise.

      "Tell us then," Chief said, Joe sighed.

      "The reason Biovault did all this," Joe said, the group gasped. Joe knew this reason... how did the unknown monster get this information, and most important they would finally find out the most wanted answer to the horrors of there world these three years.

      "Continue," Kai said his knuckles white.

      "Three years ago Biovault came upon what you could call a Dark book, the book was of the evils that could happen if evil was totally freed. But before that they needed something, they needed to create the perfect body for the ultimate Demon... a devil," Joe said, silence filled the room even more if possible before Joe continued.

      "They sent the viruses out, one to make creature such as I; the other, to destroy all technologies that could stop them. Next they created the blank sand outside when taking the life energy from it, that energy gave bitbeast true bodies and gave biovault control over them," Joe whispered, Kai felt his hands shaking... all this because of a cursed book someone found.

      "Then finally they created a creature, the one that will become the demon... a devil among devils. It has the ability to suck any traits out of changed ones he wants; also any powers we have. From what the unknown said the devil is almost to maturity, and when it matures..." Joe said trailing off.

      "The devil will kill all the normal humans as sacrifices to bring other demons to earth, then Biovault and the devil will rule the whole universe," Joe told them, Kai gave a whimper... he could feel it in his bones this was true.

      "Were doomed," he whispered, there were no way they could fight demons. One monster was hard to fight; this devil would have the powers of probably millions of monsters.

      How could they fight something so strong; they were only four, and the rest of the small resistance against Biovault was stretched across the globe.

      "Not quite," Joe said, startled they looked at him.

      "What do you mean?" Ray asked; Joe smirked.

      "In Egypt a passage of scripture was found just before this all began, the unknown doesn't even know of this... but I was there when it was found," Joe said; Kai blinked.

      "When the angel falls the devil will rise, but behold for hope is not gone. The angel will come and guide the lost to salvation and to the final battle, the devil shall cause one event to repeat but the dragon of wind shall once more save the angel. Beware of the dangers the dark tower brings, only the angel's companion the child of metal and flesh created by the dark ones shall be able to guide you there. When the angel, the guide and the four lost ones gather... all shall be set right," Joe said from memory, Kai quickly wrote this his mind in shock... he had never expected something from ancient Egypt to help them.

      "That all, nothing on how to identify the angel or the guide... or even the lost ones?" Chief asked frowning, to there startlement Joe laughed.

      "The angel and the guide will appear in there own time. As for the lost ones, you are the lost ones... I felt it and that is why I told you that," Joe said, Kai could only frown.

      Later as they walked back to the village with Hirro something bugged him, something about the dragon with the angel seemed familiar. Also the guide, he was sure he had met this person in the past... but of who they could be he had no idea.

***

      Still in the mountains but getting nearer two figures walked, then suddenly they both sneezed at once.

      "That was weird," Tenshi said, Tala nodded.

      "Someone must be talking about us, if you believe that old sneeze gag people always talked about," Tala said, Tenshi shrugged.

      "Who knows, hey look I can see the black sands dessert ahead of us," Tenshi said, Tala nodded.

      "That's good, where now?" he asked his companion, Tenshi smiled.

      "There's a village hidden in a valley near the dessert, that's where we'll meet the bladebreakers. It very nice and safe, you'll like it," Tenshi said, it was then that Tala thought of something.

      "By the way, are the bladebreakers expecting us?" he asked, Tenshi's golden eyes almost seemed to glow in mischief.

      "Nope, but it will be fun to surprise them," Tenshi said, Tala smirked at the thought at seeing Kai surprised.

      "Yes it will be fun," he said with a smirk, Tenshi only laughed.

TBC

FH: Ahh, three chapters this time. Mind you I'm surprised I wrote three in such a short time, oh well. I never know how many chapters I will update, for all I know it could be only one chapter next time.

R.Calumon: Until next time everyone, keep the emails pouring in.

Ja Ne


	8. Chapter 7

Wow, chapter seven already. And I still have fans, as long as I get reviews the chapters will roll out. Now; on with the fic.

To Skittles the Sugar Fairy, saw your reviews on wanting a Tyson/Tala fic. So we have bits of it now in the fic, I was planning to do that anyway before the real Tyson/Kai romance began. If you want, I could start a Tyson/Tala fic for you.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven: Thoughts in the night

Once again they were in the village, night fell gently over the gently sloping valley. Once again they had been offered by Vash; a place to stay, they had agreed. They needed rest, especially after their meeting with Joe.

As Kai lay back in the small bed he had been offered, his crimson eyes looked at the white washed ceiling of the small room. His mind was a confused whirl, he knew there was some clue in that last bit Joe had given them... but he didn't know what it was.

He closed his eyes with a sigh, in his mind's eyes an image of a sapphire haired boy that never got a chance to grow up appeared. Sparkling heavenly blue eyes shone towards him after one of his many pranks, the crystal laughter that bubbled out always brining cheer to the Russian blader.

'Tyson' he thought, and since he was alone in the room and everyone else was asleep; he cried... cried for someone he realized he had loved even then.

But he had been stupid, Tyson had only seen the hard cold him... not the person beneath who wanted to his and kiss his blue eyed angel.

"Kami-sama, forgive me, he whispered, that night he cried himself to sleep.

***

The only sounds that met Tenshi's ears were the crackling of the fire, the sound of Tala sleeping and a few night noises.

With eyes reflecting the orange light from the campfire he looked at the sky, as he watched small golden sparks appeared.

Star's, a promise that all mortals wished to reach.

A promise he understood; a promise that all in the universe would finally be explained to the poor residents of that universe.

He snorted at that thought, he didn't want that promise... he wanted to discover those reasons by himself. He didn't want to be giving it on a silver platter, what was the use of life if you knew what it was all about.

'Strange, three years ago when I was known as Tyson and still human I would of grabbed that chance. I have changed so much' he thought, feeling quite warm he pulled off his robe.

His wings seemed to sigh in relief; the robe seemed to crush at them sometimes. He hated them sometimes, but he loved them the rest of the time.

He still remembered the startling pleasure he had felt at his first flight, it had been two months after his transformation. The reason for that flight, well he accidentally fell off the side of a cliff.

He sweatdropped at that, that adventure almost ended badly... He could have been a squished winged thirteen-year old if his wings hadn't been fully functional. He had realized after awhile that while some changed had things animals had they couldn't use them, he shivered remembering the grisly sight of the changed one trying to use the giant bee stinger they had gained in there transformation.

Suddenly he found a blanket being pulled around his shoulders, it was warm and he recognized it as the one Tala slept in.

"Tala?" he said startle, to his startlement Tala sat down next to him something strange in his usually emotionless blue eyes.

"You shouldn't let yourself get cold Tenshi," Tala said, Tenshi smiled then yawned tiredly.

"A few minutes ago it was blazing hot out here, at least for my robe," Tenshi said truthfully, Tala only blinked.

Together they sat there together looking at the night sky, soon Tenshi found himself growing sleepier...

***

Tala stiffened as something suddenly leaned against his side, frowning he looked down.

To his surprise Tenshi had fallen asleep and fallen against his side, unable to help himself he allowed himself a small smile.

Gently he pulled more of the blanket around the angelic being at his side; then pulling out another blanket from the stuff Tenshi had gotten for him lay down. In all this he had not let Tenshi fall, now he pulled the sleeping Tenshi to his chest and fell asleep.

He didn't know why, but he felt safer that night... also it felt as if he was protection the angel like humanoid in his arms.

"My angel," he whispered in his sleep, that night he slept with a warm smile on his face.

***

Miles away, so far it would take at least a week to walk another-being thought.

No description was needed, the stench of evil it seemed to emanate said everything.

"Soon, soon this world will be mine," it whispered, then it began to laugh in a terrible way... any that heard it wondered why there blood suddenly felt ice like.

Unknown to the world's populace, or what was left of it.

The final battle for the earth's fate would soon begin.

TBC

FH: Yawn... I really have to stop working on my stories so late at night. AS it is I'm bushed, more Ty/Tala nex chapter and some Ty/kai coming up soon.

R.calumon: Hey everyone, its name time now. We need a name for the demon for the story, give a good name and if it's not English give a translation so we know what it means. We'll tell everyone the winner of the name before the next update for this story. That means, everything that wasn't put up this time for the story.

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 8

To tell the truth, I really like this fic. It's my second pure beyblade story, but its so much more fun to write. Oh well, anyway I won't be making this fic too long... it annoys my creative streak if I make it long. Like my to be a Pegasus, seeking the light and digital destinies stories... they were just way to long.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Eight: Meetings

      It would be a beautiful day; the sun slowly appeared in the horizon. Slowly the chilly morning air warmed, as it did the morning sounds of birds and animals filled the air.

      At this time Tenshi slowly felt himself wake up, to his startlement he found himself pressed up against something warm and it felt strong. With a yawn he opened his eyes, a blush quickly settled across his face.

      He found himself held closely to Tala's chest, it felt so comfortable he hadn't really noticed before... and was it his imagination or was Tala smiling in his sleep.

      'No, he really is smiling' Tenshi thought, slowly he slipped out of the other boys arms and stood. As he did the blanket from last night fell to the ground, looking at the sleeping Tala he smiled softly.

      'He's rather sweat sometimes, I wonder why no one ever noticed it before' he thought, with that in mind he decided to start breakfast. After all they had a long way to go before they reached the village, they needed energy.

      As he pulled out food and the things he needed his thoughts wondered, to tell the truth he was worried.

      How would his once teammates react to there now non-human teammate, he knew they would hate him for not telling he was alive... but would they understand that he feared there hatred.

      He sighed, he really shouldn't dwell on such depressing thoughts, but he couldn't help it.

      Tenshi's mind wandered back to the canister the scientist had given him and the other scientific things. Inside the canister was the transformation virus in its purest form, and with the scientific equipment he would hopefully be able to find a cure.

      He hoped to at least, but he needed chief to do that... he didn't have the scientific know how to do it on his own. That was one of the reason he was doing this, also by gathering certain people together he hoped he would be able to defeat the coming evil.

      'How much time do I have left, my contacts were quite worried when they told me the demon was getting very powerful. As of a week ago I lost contact with most of them, they're all going into hiding and they have a good reason too also' the golden eyes angel thought, he sighed.

      'Stop thinking about all that, if I keep dwelling on it will make me loose concentration when the fight actually starts' he thought frowning, with that in mind Tenshi vigorously worked on breakfast.

***

      After a healthy breakfast the two were once again on there way, Tenshi was once again in his robe and since his hood was covering him all Tala could see of him were his golden eyes.

      "What is this place called?" Tala asked, there was a slight pause.

      "Blue Dragon," Tenshi responded, as that name came to him Tala felt a sadness inside him. That name reminded him of Tyson, the blue haired boy when he had been alive had a blue dragon called Dragoon... the name made him think of that lost soul.

      'Probably in heaven, driving the angels crazy with his antics probably' he thought, unable to help it a smile flickered across his face for just a moment.

      'Blue Dragon, strange to meet in a place that has a name that links us all together in some way' Tala thought, it seemed fate had stepped in.

***

      It was around mid-morning when Kai and the remaining Bladebreakers decided to leave, their packs were full of food and they had accomplished what they had set out to do here.

      Slowly; the group of four walked up a steep path that would lead out of the Blue Dragon village.

      They were almost to the top of the rise when Kai looked back, once in he drank in the beauty of this small valley hidden by the black sand's dessert.

      "Kai?" a voice said, startled he came back to reality.

      "What," he said, the voice which belonged to Kenny sighed.

      "Nothing," the teen said, with that Kai once again started walking up the path that would leave this sheltered area.

      "Why in the world are we sitting here," a voice suddenly said, startled the four traded looks. Who could that be; from what Vash said this are was very hard to find, in fact the only reason they had found it was because they had been giving specific directions.

      Kai frowned, the person ahead or people ahead could mean bad news to the village below. They would have to check these people out; he nodded to the others who understood his unspoken words.

      Quickly they ran around a bend in the path, and quickly froze... standing there was someone he had hoped never to see again.

      "TALA!" he shouted shocked, the red haired teen smirked clearly enjoying Kai's shocked reaction. The reaction of the others were the same, they all clearly had not expected this.

      "I told you, here was a perfect spot to wait for them," a soft voice said, startled the four spun around and stared surprised.

      None of there highly trained senses had felt this person come up behind them.

      The person was covered head to toes in a thick robe/cloak; a hood covered his face entirely hiding all facts of 'who' he was from them. The person was only as tall as Kai's nose, then suddenly Kai found himself looking into golden eyes of the unknown.

      For some reason he felt shock and relief, why he felt these he did not know... it was as if his subconscious mind was trying to tell him something.

      "Bladebreakers meet Tenshi, Tenshi... I already know you know who they are," Tala said in an offhand voice, Kai got the distinctive feeling the one called Tenshi thought this was all amusing.

      "Behave Tala," Tenshi said, then with a slim hand pulled back his hood.

       Kai couldn't help but gasp inwardly; Tenshi was probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Silver-white hair flowed around a gentle heart shaped face; kind golden eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

      Strangely this reminded him of the fist time he had met the gorgeous sapphire haired and eyed Tyson. Of course back then he had denied it in anyway possible, he only wished now that he could go back in time and tell Tyson he loved him.

      Quickly he pushed what he felt for Tenshi away; he wouldn't let himself feel that way again... he had lost Tyson. If he let himself fall for this Tenshi, what would happen to himself if something happened to Tenshi.

      "We've been waiting for you Kai, now things can finally begin," Tenshi said with a strange smile, Kai felt a strange chill go through him.

      He had a feeling things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

TBC

FH: A short chapter I know, but I've been working a lot lately and my creative juices are low. It doesn't help that I have a slight cold... oh well (major sneeze fest)

R.Calumon: Excuse the poor sick writer, she's been busy... especially getting over a bout of food poisoning and the fact last week a hurricane went through the area and she had no access to her home computer to write (no electricity for a few days).

FH: See you next chapter, which will be better.

Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 9

Hidy ho, had writer's block for this fic for a bit. But I'm back again, mind you it won't be two chapters a week anymore. More like one a week, hopefully I'll have a big writers writing fest soon for this story and you'll get two chapters an update again.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Nine: The angel will come

      "Begin, what do you mean?" Max asked confused, Tenshi smiled sadly his golden gaze seemed to darken slightly.

      "Begin to set things right," Tenshi said in a soft far off voice.

      Kai felt a chill; it was as if this was something that had been preordained long ago to happen.

      "You better start talking fast then, especially when you bring one of Bio-vaults own lackeys here," Ray said narrowing his eyes, Kai nodded.

      He also wanted to know why Tala was here; the cyborg was their enemy. He had heard that the demolition boy was still with the group that had done this to the world, but he had heard nothing of Tala being away from the bio-vault main base.

      "I'm not a lackey, not anymore at least," Tala said coldly, the four boys stared at the red head in disbelief.

      "You have got to be kidding, you leave bio-vault!" Chief said raising an eyebrow; Tala only gave a smirk his eyes gleaming coldly.

      "Tala, stop acting like a prick," Tenshi suddenly said, Tala turned and stared at Tenshi his eyes wide.

      Kai blinked and wondered what was going on, he then began to realize that Tenshi must never swear.

      "Tenshi, are you okay?" Tala asked still wide-eyed.

      "Of course I am Tala, you're just acting stupid. You can't fall into that right now, we're all going to have to work together and that means working together," Tenshi said, Tala swore under his breath.

      "And I understood that, I know a few Russian swearwords," Tenshi said, Tala decided just to glare at the bladebreakers.

      "Okay explain, as much fun as it is to watch Tala to be chewed out I want to know what is going on... Now," Kai said coldly, Tenshi sighed while Tala continued to glare.

      "Okay, I guess I should," Tenshi said, his face became totally serious.

      "Well..." Kai said; Tenshi frowned a bit.

      "Okay, I'm here because I realized that you four with Tala are the worlds best bet to defeat this demon creature Bio-vault has created. It's gathering more power by the week, if we don't move soon nothing will be able to stop it or Bio-vault," Tenshi said, everyone shivered minus Tala and Tenshi hearing this.

      "Why us?" Kai asked, he crossed his arms across his chest and stared coldly at the silvery-white haired teen.

      "Because you fight this darkness since it began three years ago, even before that you've fought Bio-vault. I even know of the time you left your team, but you came back... you realized where the true power and strength for you came from," Tenshi said staring at Kai, Kai gasped... how could this boy know so much.

      Only the bladebreakers knew his reasons for that time in the world champions, he had told no one but the three teens with his and the departed Tyson.

      "Each of you have fought battles of heart, mind and even the soul. Not just the battles of body against body in fights, you're guided by something more. I need you to fight this war for everyone, changed and normal," Tenshi said, the bladebreakers felt taken back.

      "How do you know all this, and why should we fight for the changed one... when they were the ones that murdered everyone in my home village," Ray screamed angrily, Tenshi's face didn't change but a sadness filled his golden eyes.

      "Because unless their minds are freed they are just puppets for Bio-vault, will you condemn all changed because of what they cannot control. You blame people who have no control, if you judge them... what makes you any better then the ones who changed them," Tenshi said in an emotionless voice, Ray paled as the words sunk in.

      "I guess, I never thought about it," Ray said softly, Tenshi's face became gentle and he smiled.

      "Good your thinking again, you have to think and you can't hold grudges. Grudges will get you killed too easily, and didn't you all get excited to hear that a changed one got his mind back... what if it was possible for more to get there minds back," Tenshi said, Kai looked at Tenshi shocked... then something came to him.

      "How do you know all this, especially about the changed ones," he demanded, something flashed across Tenshi's face but quickly vanished.

      "I've watched your group for three years and you could say, I was a beyblade fan before this all began and was probably ever bladers number one fan. Yet, that still doesn't answer how I know this about the changed," Tenshi said, Tenshi frowned and looked at Tala.

      Tala seemed to realize what Tenshi was planning, the red-haired teen nodded.

      "Go ahead, it's your life, Tala said.

      "I have to show you this now, you wouldn't trust me if I hid it and you accidentally found out. But you still might hate me, might as well get this over with," Tenshi sighed, then he shifted his body and his robed slipped down to the ground.

      The world seemed to freeze for the bladebreakers, it was as if aliens had just landed and instead of making war made peace.

      A glorious angelic being stood there, beautiful wings shone in the suns light.

      "An angel," Kai whispered, but he knew this was no ordinary angel. The clues Tenshi had given clued him in, this knowledgeable teen was a changed one... and did he mention a hot one.

      And he remembered what that other changed one had told them in that cave.

      'The angel will come and guide the lost to salvation and to the final battle' was what the changed one had said, Kai had a feeling they had just met the angel they had been told about.

      'Oh boy' he thought, this kept on getting weirder and weirder.

TBC

FH: I know another cliff ending, but next chapter the story will pick up and the demon's name will be revealed. And the person who gave the name will have an honorable mention.

R.calumon: Now, see you all next time and no mean emails and flames will be used to cook marshmellows over an open fire.

Ja Ne


	11. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, as promised here is the next chapter. Also the demons name will finally be revealed.

Note: Special thanks goes to 'Unclear-Destiny' who suggested the name. By the way Unclear, I'm going to try to use as many of the names you suggestions in the fic as I can. And the demons name is Noche, which is Spanish for Night.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Ten: Enter the Demon

      He had waited an eternity for this moment.

      A moment when his final form would come, soon he would be so powerful no one would be able to stop him.

      When that final moment came, when his enemy's came... and he knew they would. He would destroy them all, especially the one he knew was fated to fight him.

      They would all fall, then they would fry for eternity in hell.

      He could hear their screams of terror already; they made him shiver in delight just thinking of it.

      Soon the other demons would be free on the earth too, and all would soon learn fear and death... eternal agony.

      He wanted to laugh at what the people who called themselves biovault, they thought once they let the demons free the demons would honor there world.

      Demons never truly kept their word.

      For a moment the demons would allow Biovault to gaze across the universe as owners, but the they would be fed to the demons and there souls would become damned in the deepest bowels of hell... fodder for Lord Lucifer.

      Finally he felt that itch; the one that told him a changed one was near.

      Carefully he sniffed the air and salivated, this changed ones soul was especially corrupted.

      When he devoured the power he needed he could feed himself also; there was nothing more satisfying then a corrupt soul to chew on.

      With gentle flaps his leather bat like wings he soon got high in the air, soon he glided his form hidden by the suns glare.

      Below him he spotted his mark, this changed one to his amusement looked like a humanoid blue scaled Flamingo.

      'What is it with the changed ones anyway, sometimes the more weird they look the more powerful they are' he thought with a snort, he smirked and licked his fangs slightly.

      It was at that moment the changed one looked up, for what reason not even the changed knew... it saw nothing thanks to the suns glare, but every fiber of its being screamed of danger.

      The demon savored the fear this once sentient being gave out, with a silent laugh he began.

      He gave a shriek that haunted many nightmares and dove; in a panic the changed one shrieked and started to run.

      'Finally, a hunt' he thought gleefully, with that in mind he started to torture the creature he hunted.

      With every dive he swiped his clawed hand across its body, soon thousands of cuts many very deep covered the changed ones body.

      The changed one's body was lathered with sweat, the demon wrinkled his node when he realized the changed one had let water go (you know what that means).

      Finally with a whimper it fell to the ground, slowly blood pooled around its scaled body.

      "That was fun, I wonder how good your soul tastes," he said with a smirk, the mindless thing in front of him only mewed pitifully and groveled in an animal like way for its life.

      The demon smirked...

      ...and bit the changed ones head off.

      Blood soon flowed down the Demons face, with relish he gathered the corrupt soul and placed it in a safe place to eat later.

      Hungrily he drank the blood and chewed on flesh, this was one of the ways he could take some of the changed ones power.

      He enjoyed these actions, it reminded him of hell... his home and the demons waiting for him to free them.

      'Soon, soon you all will be free' he thought.

      Is all going as planned? a voice asked in his mind, even though the owner of the voice could not see him the demon bowed.

      Yes my lord Lucifer, the humans and stupid and our enemy's are weak. Soon all will be ours, and the almighty cannot interfere because of his ancient pledge of not interfering with his human children's lives the demon told his master, dark laughter filled his mind.

      Good, prepare yourself... the final battle approaches with the humans last hope Lord Lucifer told him, he nodded.

      Of course my Lord, I your servant Noche shall ever be in your service he responded, he then joined the ultimate evil in laughter.

TBC

FH: I was planning to write something else, but this whole bloody very short chapter just screamed to be written. So now we know something of Tenshi and the others enemy.

R.Calumon: Anyway, you can tell the coming chapters will be interesting to read. And don't worry they will be longer then this shorty.

Ja ne


	12. Chapter 11

I am so sorry for the short chapter last time, especially since it didn't tell what happened after that Cliffhanger. But this week's chapter will tell you, and hopefully this chapter won't leave you angry with me or too happy with me.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Eleven: An Angels Tears

      It isn't everyday you meet an angel, then again... it isn't everyday the angel is a changed one.

      Mind you, Tenshi was still the hottest thing is sight... Kai quickly forced himself not to drool.

      He sweatdropped a bit as Tala sent him a glare as cold as the south pole, he then sent one as hot as a volcano back at the cyborg.

      This quickly turned into a glaring match between the two teens; they didn't even pay attention to what the others were doing.

      -He's hot and he's mine- Tala's glare seemed to say.

      -No way he's too hot to let a cold bastard like you have him- Kai's glare said.

      -Mine, he's my angel- Tala's glare shouted.

      -May the best blader Win the angel- Kai glare said, Tala nodded.

      (FH sighs, those two are weird... but the whole glaring contest and talking is funny ain't it)

      Kai then turned to look at the angel winged Bishi, he sweatdropped a bit at what his teammates were doing.

      Max was asking question's a mile a minute, mostly about what kind of things Tenshi could do and if he could actually fly with his wings.

      Kenny was examining Tenshi's wings intently; he even had Dizzy out scanning Tenshi a bit. (yes Dizzy still works, the bit beast inside the computer stopped the virus from affecting it and Kenny has found to recharge the computer still)

      Ray looked like he either wanted to run the changed one through with a knife because of what changed ones did to his village, or run up and ask questions like Max.

      Through all this Tenshi stood there wide eyed answering a few questions, he was also trying to edge away from Kenny who was trying to get one of his wing feathers.

      "Hey!" Tenshi protested; as the chief pulled out a feather, golden eyes glared at the offending computer toting teen.

      "Amazing, so like a bird but also different," Chief was mumbling, Kai sweatdropped and decided he would have to stop his friends from mobbing Tenshi anymore for the day.

      Well he tried to at least.

      Tala beat him to it.

      "Scat, leave Tenshi alone scavengers," Tala growled, the air seemed to become quite a few degrees colder at his words.

      Everyone sweatdropped, the offending three teens around Tenshi quickly retreated from Tenshi.

      "Thanks Tala," Tenshi said giving Tala a relieved smile, Tala shot Kai a very quick smug look when Tenshi turned to look at something else.

      -One up on you- Tala's smirk said, Kai glared even more... Tenshi would be his.

      Then Kai froze and he felt a sadness rise up inside him, he couldn't believe he was acting this way... he hadn't acted this way since...

      'Since Tyson' he thought with sorrow, his heart always felt heavy with sadness with the thought of the fallen Blader of Dragoon.

      'Tyson, I wonder how you would react to Tenshi' he thought softly, he was so distracted that he at first didn't notice the hand that was waving in front of his face.

      "Huh..." he said startled, he blinked coming back to reality.

      Annoyed a bit by the hand he grabbed it, he then looked at the owner of said hands.

      To his startlement he found himself looking into laughter filled golden eyes, a smile came to the owner of the golden eye's face.

      "For a second there I thought we'd lost you," Tenshi teased, Kai found himself smiling... there was something about this angelic being that caused him to smile.

      Looking around he realized that his friends had accepted Tenshi and he knew he had too, while they had been startled at first... Tenshi seemed to belong with them.

      "No, you didn't loose me," Kai said, it was then that both realized something. Kai was still holding onto Tenshi's hand, quickly he let it go blushing.

      Unnoticed to all Tenshi blushed too, things were starting to get interesting.

***

      Tenshi smiled to himself as they walked, because they wee heading back to normal villages he had pulled his robe on again but left the hood down.

      He sweatdropped a bit when he saw Tala and Kai were having a glare war again, he wondered why they wee acting like this... Kai still couldn't be annoyed with Kai after the whole world tournament thing three years ago could he.

      'No that can't be it, but why are they acting so weird towards each other' Tenshi thought confused, with an internal shrug the angelic teen decided not to think of what the other two teens problem was.

***

      Three feet behind him two teens sneezed violently, once that was done they continued what they had been doing.

      What they had been doing you ask, what a silly question... glaring at each other of course.

      Kai fumed; Tala had been acting all smug since earlier... and that meant he was closer to Tenshi's heart then himself.

      'Damn, first I loose Tyson to death now I'm going to loose Tenshi to a bastard like Tala' he thought angrily, he sent another hot glare at the red haired teen who just smirked back.

      "By the way Kenny, there is something you can do," Tenshi suddenly said, this got everyone attention as Kenny walked to stand right next to the angelic being.

      "What exactly do you need?" Kenny asked curious, Kai also wondered. Since three years Kenny hadn't bee able to do what he liked very much, after all the technology he had loved was mostly gone now.

      "Well, I was able to find an old military base underground that was forgotten because of the chaos three years ago. The bases walls were made of some substance I didn't recognize and it shielded the technology within, the reason I tell you this is because I want you to use the stuff there to find a cure for the changed ones condition," Tenshi said, everyone looked startled at this.

      "You mean Technology survived, and what do you mean cure the changed ones?" Chief asked, Tenshi looked at the sky his golden eyes sad.

      "Find a way to make us human again," Tenshi whispered; silence followed that statement for a moment.

      "Oh," Kenny said softly finally.

      Kai took a closer look at those golden eyes; for once they didn't slow that humor filled look. It held a terrible sadness; and it was then Kai realized something, Tenshi was terrible sad... and wished to be the person he once had been.

      Softly he walked up to the silver-white haired teen and pulled Tenshi into his arms, he didn't know why he did this but something about that sorrow made him want to make Tenshi smile again.

      He felt Tenshi start at Kai holding him, but Tenshi didn't move away and let himself be held against Kai's chest.

      "Its okay to be sad Tenshi, I'll stay with you till your happy again," Kai whispered softly, it was for Tenshi's ears only.

      "Thank you," Tenshi whispered and looked up, Kai was startled to see tears shimmering in their golden depths and slipping down his cheeks.

      "No, thank you," Kai whispered for his angel alone, for while holding the angelic being he had felt something in his heart he hadn't felt for three years.

      Hope... he had felt hope

      For the future

      Also love, he wasn't going to give up yet... he had Tenshi who while seemed strong was fragile in ways he himself were strong.

      'Tyson, I love you but I think it's time for me to move on' Kai thought, while this all happened the others looked on with surprise.

TBC

FH: Here we are, I started writing this fic but that heart holding moment just seemed to leap out to be written. As you can tell this is a Tenshi/Kai fic but I will put a few Tenshi/Kai moments in for Skittles.

R.Calumon: Hmmm... look's like FH might have a few more Beyblade ideas so that means after this story is done you might get another beyblade series story.

Tyson: Hey, this is all nice but shouldn't you be getting to the actual battle soon?

Kai: yes, I want to kick the demons butt

FH: All in good time, we still have more of that Egyptian Prophesy to make happen

All: Better make it fast, we want battle!

Ja ne


	13. Chapter 12

Holy Halloween; more then one chapter this week. Must be a blue moon or something, nah... just wanted to treat you all because Halloween is this week. By the way, if you want to talk to me you can contact me through AOL instant messenger. I'm Sonniknostar there, so start typing and hopefully you'll catch me on the net.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Twelve: Before the Storm

      It was hours layer, in fact the sun was starting to wane and the moon was slowly beginning to show like a silver crescent in the sky.

      The tired group of six had finally stopped to set up camp for the night, when the issue of what shelter they would sleep in Tenshi had vanished.

      "I wonder where he went," Max said, the blond sighed.

      The others wanted to know, they were also very curious on how tenshi could just vanish... it was almost as if the angelic being had teleported in some way.

      Tala of course was enjoying this greatly, Tenshi in fact had given him a tent just before they had met up with the bladebreakers... he would enjoy the fact he would be sleeping in a better shelter then the rest.

      Of course, he would make sure Tenshi would stay in his tent so he would be safe nearby.

      He sent a terribly cold look at Kai; he hadn't expected the crimson-eyed teen to do that. When Kai had hugged Tenshi like that, well... he had wanted to strangle the blue haired teen after breaking all his bones though.

      "Sorry I'm late," a cheerful voice said, hearing the voice suddenly caused everyone to yelp and jump.

      Once their hearts went back to normal they turned, standing there was Tenshi standing there smiling with a few bundles by his feet.

      "What are those?" Tala asked looking at the bundles; everyone else looked quite interested also.

      "Tents of course, big enough to house three people each if you want to share. Tala already has one, I gave one to him earlier today" Tenshi said happily, Tala inwardly groaned.

      More tents meant Tenshi wouldn't be sharing his tent with him, they would probably have there own one.

      "Thanks Tenshi," Max said happily, quickly the blond of the group grabbed a bundle that was a tent.

      Ray also walked forward to take a tent; he gave the angelic changed one a strange look before picking up another bundle.

      "Thank," was all the Chinese teen said.

      Now there were only two tent bundles left, Kenny smiled as he took one and Kai picked up the last one.

      "Tenshi, what about you?" Tala asked, Tenshi shrugged.

      "I like sleeping outside, but if the weather gets bad I'll probably camp inside a tent with one of you," the angelic being replied, Tala swore silently... looked like plan: Get Tenshi to sleep in his tent wasn't going to happen.

      "Are you sure, you can sleep in my tent... there is more then enough room for you to stay inside with me," Tala suggested, Tenshi just smiled.

      "Don't worry about me Tala, I'll be fine... I like sleeping inside and it looks like a good chance of being a nice night. Anyway, we have to get the camp set up before it gets too dark out to see," Tenshi told him, Tala sighed but conceded to set up camp.

      Soon, night came.

***

      Tenshi slept beside the fire that night, his robed was comfortable enough that he really didn't need a blanket.

      His silver-white her spooled around his head gently, in the wan light from the campfire it seemed to glow.

      But all was not right in the sleep filled camp, a soft whimper filled the air.

      Tenshi was dreaming, or more acutely remembering.

~

      Tyson walked through the abandoned streets that were once his hometown; he looked around with saddened golden eyes. As it was it was only five days since his fall and transformation, he hadn't expected it to been this deserted.

      'I hope Grandpa is okay' Tyson thought frowning deeply, as it was he had no idea where in the world his parents were and his grandfather was his only lead to see if his family was okay.

      As he walked he walked he shifted the robe he had found till it was more comfortable, it was hard getting use to his new appendages and even harder to keep the out of sight.

      He had already seen some normal people's reaction to changed one, he wanted to cry at the hate he felt towards those unfortunate to be changed.

      Yet he wondered, was he the only changed one whose mind hadn't been changed to that of a savage beast.

      'I can't think that now, I have to make sure grandpa is alright' Tyson thought, he was also worried about his best friends the bladebreakers and wonder if they were okay.

      Finally with relief and also dread he came upon his families ancestral home. It seemed eerily quiet to the neo-angelic creature.

      Tyson took a deep breath, he had to find out now... or he would never forgive himself.

      With a slightly shaking form he stepped inside, his mind a whirl of fear and dispair. He wondered that if they were normal and safe, would his family still accept him.

      "Grandpa!" he called hopefully, he just hoped that with all the changed that had happened to him they still recognized him.

      No answer came to him, frowning he searched the house but found it empty... it looked as if it had been untouched since the day he was changed.

      "Maybe, I can find a clue to the dojo," Tyson said softly, ever hopeful the once blue haired boy headed to where his grandfather taught his Kendo.

      "Kuso," he swore once he got to the main entrance, the whole door was mostly torn off and hanging at a strange angle.

      "Grandpa!" he cried in worry and he ran inside, the sight inside would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life... a scream of terror and dispair filled the air.

      His grandfathers body lay sprawled across the wooden floor where the sword that dragoon once had been inside stood, blood was dried blackly around where the head should have been. Where the head was, he didn't know.

      What was worse was who else was there, also in the dojo were his mother and father.

      His father had been ripped in half with what looked like super human strength; a look of horror was over his corpse's face.

      But his mother was the worse though, Tyson looked away at this point and tears slipped down his angelic face. The bastards had apparently raped her repeatedly and ripped out her heart, her body was a mess of gashes and cuts.

      "Momma," he whispered and cried like a child, he had after all just lost his entire family.

      He cried and he cried, later as he left with a few belongings he burned house and Dojo to the ground... he wouldn't let anyone else destroy the memories of this place with there desecration.

~

      "Its alright, it's just a dream... wake up Tenshi," Kai whispered, of all things to wake him up he had not expected it to be Tenshi whimpering in his sleep with a terrible nightmare.

      After five minutes of not being able to wake the angelic changed one he had carried the other teen to his tent, he had been surprised at how light the winged teen truly was.

      Finally Tenshi stirred, dark tired golden eyes opened with tears shimmering in them.

      "Thank you Kai, no one's comforted me in a nightmare for quite awhile," Tenshi whispered, he sniffed slight and sat up where he hugged his knees to his chest.

      "No problem, do you want to talk about it?" he said softly, Tenshi shook his head no.

      "But there is something I have to tell you, and it will probably make you hate me even more then you hate Tala," Tenshi said, Kai blinked... he hadn't expected this.

      "Go ahead Tenshi, I won't hate you," Kai promised, Tenshi sighed and then seemed to ready himself.

      "Kai you already know my real name isn't Tenshi, but I did know you three years ago," Tenshi said, this sent Kai's mind whirling... he had known Tenshi?

      "Go one," he said, Tenshi sighed.

      "I was Tyson," Tenshi said in a totally serious voice his golden eyes hard, Kai felt as if someone had splashed him with cold water on a chilly day.

      He knew Tyson had died three years ago, he had fallen into the ocean and died... they're was no way this creature could be Tyson. Yet why did he feel so drawn to Tenshi and why did he feel so familiar, looking at Tenshi he realized that Tenshi was waiting for his rejection.

      Then he saw it, Tenshi was now holding a blue object in his right hand which was actually trembling a bit.

      It was then that he knew Tenshi had told the truth, if there was one thing he knew was that dragoon would never let anyone hold it but Tyson and never let anyone else claim to be the blue haired boy.

      "Kai?" Tenshi asked when Kai had still given no reaction to his news.

      Then Kai did something that surprised both of them, something Kai had wished to do so long ago.

      He leaned forward, pulled Tenshi towards him and pulled Tenshi into one of the most wonderful kisses either had ever had.

      The moment was spoiled as four figures stumbled through the tent flap demanding answers, looks like everyone had seen his take Tenhi inside and decided to spy.

      It had long night written all over it.

TBC

FH: Pooh, I finally start getting a romantic moment going and the bladers had to spoil it and find out Tenshi's secret. Oh well, we find out more next chapter where they finally begin the journey to defeat the evil.

R.Calumon: Whatever, see you next chapter girls and boys... Happy Halloween.

Ja Ne


	14. Chapter 13

Nooooo! My series is getting nearer to its end. But I never expected it to last so long; oh well; at least I have plenty of people who like this story.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Thirteen: Truth and Journey

      Tenshi wanted to hide, slash that, he wanted to run from the tent screaming and vanish from reality. His wings trembled with his fright, he knew that because of that secret they could hate him for all time... and because he was a changed one now they would have no problem about killing him. After all, he was just a creature the demon could use to make itself more powerful.

      Sure he had finally told his secret, but in all his life he had never expected that the other four people in the camp would be spying.

      "Um..." he finally said; when five sets of eyes turned to him he sweatdropped.

      "Yes," Tala said calmly.

      "Did you have to die me up?" Tenshi asked holding up his rope bound hands; that caused a few giggles to emerge from his captors.

      "Yes," Kai said silently, Tenshi sweatdropped and tried to get comfy... it was kind of hard with his ankles tied together.

      "I won't run, I promise you that," Tenshi whispered softly, and he always kept his promises.

      There was a whispered conversation between the five youths, seconds later they turned to him.

      "We'll untie you, but if you run we'll never talk to you again," Tala said Tenshi nodded and they untied him.

      For half an hour they sat in silence, finally one of them spoke.

      "Why... why didn't you tell us you were alive or who you were, we all thought you died three years ago when you fell into the ocean?" Kenny asked quietly, Tenshi looked up at the tents dark ceiling his eyes distant a pain in his heart at long ago memories.

      "I... I was scared," Tenshi finally said in a quiet voice, they stared at that... he knew that he as Tyson had never been truly scared but he had seen so much horror since then and he felt fear much no a days.

      When they said nothing, he continued.

      "I fell and I should of died if Dragoon hadn't saved me, I think I was still underwater when the virus struck me... I think it was because I was so deep underwater that I kept my mind and I still looked human after," Tenshi whispered, he leaned back and found that Kai had maneuvered behind him and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

      "When I finally recovered my energy after the transformation I went home... I would rather not talk about that," Tenshi said, tears slipped down his face and he felt Kai squeezed his arm in a reassuring way.

      "I was scared, I didn't know what to do. I found out that you thought I was dead, I was so scared... well... I decided to stay dead. I had died and everyone hated changed ones so much I thought you'd all kill me at sight," Tenshi cried, he began to sob heavily and Kai hugged him harder.

      Finally guilty looks came across the four tens faces, they knew he was right... for a long time they had killed changed ones on sight. If they had met Tyson then, Tyson would have been a dead changed one.

      "So you stayed in the shadows keeping an eye on us, I have a feeling that you've been doing quite a few things to keep us safe," Kenny said, Tenshi blushed heavily.

      It was true, he had done many things to keep everyone safe. How many times had he placed clues in front of them to lead them to what they searched, he had done all this for them... he had hated for them to be hurt anymore.

      "I'm sorry Tenshi, I forgive you," Kai whispered, Tenshi smiled up to Kai and whipped away his salty tears.

      "Thank you," he whispered, soon the others spoke too.

      "Don't worry we forgive you too Tyson," Max said, at the mention of his human name Tenshi winced... it brought back those memories of his families desecrated bodies.

      "Please just call me Tenshi, my old name... brings back bad memories since what happened three years ago," he whispered, in his minds eye he could still see his parents and grandfathers horrified expressions.

      His friends exchanged glances and nodded, they seemed to understand that something even more horrible had happened to him other then being changed into a changed one.

      "Of course Tenshi," Ray said, Tenshi smiled and the world once again began to feel less sad.

***

      Kai felt wonderful, Tenshi leaned warmly against his chest and he knew why he felt strongly towards the angel... Tenshi was Tyson.

      He breathed in the fragrance that was Tenshi; it was so nice he could stay like that for hours.

      He sent a smug look at Tala, he had won and he knew it.

      Yet what he saw wasn't what he expected, Tala was looking at Tenshi sadly and a sad smile on his lips... he knew he had lost to Kai. He then looked up into Kai's eyes.

      -Look after him; or I'll make you wish you were never been born- his eyes said, Kai nodded; it was a promise he would keep.

      Suddenly he realized something, looking down he smiled.

      "Guys, head back to your tents. We have a long day tomorrow, and it looks like we'll be starting out late tomorrow," Kai said thinking of the very late hour, the others nodded and left to there own Tents with Tala giving one last to Kai and Tenshi.

      "You will look after him," Tala said, Kai nodded and gave a small smile.

      "I lost him once, I won't loose him again," Kai said, Tala nodded and left the tent.

      "Tenshi, I love you," Kai whispered, in his arms Tenshi slept on unaware that a war had just ended as he slept happily in his beloved ones arms.

***

      The morning was high in the sky as a group of six walked through a huge forest; bird and animal noises surrounded them. They were on an old path old cement, it had obviously been there before all this began.

      "This place is beautiful," Max said looking around; his blond hair shone in the suns light that got through the trees thick branches.

      "I know, it will also cut our journey time by eight hours by going this way," Tenshi said smiling, by this time all traces of his crying were gone and he was cheerful again and for once not wearing his robe.

      Both Kai and himself were walking quite close together; it was quite cute to watch them send glances at each other when they thought no one was looking.

      Love: something so rare since three years ago.

      "How did you discover this path Tenshi, it's so nice?" Max asked, Tenshi gave a wistful smile.

      "Long ago, Ren showed me this path," Tenshi whispered, He closed his eyes briefly remembering his older brother... someone he knew had also been killed three years ago.

      No one asked him whom Ren was, that wistful smile on the angelic beings face answered enough.

      Whoever Ren had been he had been important to Tenshi, but was dead now.

***

      Hours later a tired group exited the forest, above them stars were appearing in a darkening sky.

      "That is one big forest," an exhausted Kenny said, the others agreed.

      "What now?" Kai asked his angel, Tenshi sighed and looked into the distance.

      "Tonight we rest, for tomorrow will be the hardest day of our lives... if we live that is," Tenshi told them in a soft voice, Kai frowned and turned to see what Tenshi was looking at.

      He paled at what he saw, in the distance he could see the outline of Biovaults tower... where all this would lead.

      'Grandfather' he thought, for he knew that Voltair his grandfather would be there. And most likely: and most likely he would have to face the bane of his existence.

      'Please, any god that still watches our world... please let us succeed and let us all come out of this alive' Kai thought to the heavens, he only hoped they all lived to see another day after tomorrow.

TBC

Ren: Hi everyone, from what FH found off other fanfic's I'm Tyson's older brother who she thinks show's up in the third season. Anyway this will be the only mention of me, at least till she sees me in the actual show... and her channels are only still showing the second season.

FH: Next chapter, The dark tower, and Tala will lead them through its floors.

R.Calumon: Do not miss next chapter, but you might have to wait awhile because FH is going to try to make it longer for the final battle will soon begin.

Ja Ne 


	15. Chapter 14

Wow, I can't believe people like this fic so much. By now you will have noticed that the main relationship is a Tenshi/Kai, so sorry Tenshi/Tala fans they won't end up together.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Fourteen: The Dark Tower

      They were there, the place that haunted the nightmares of those who had survived these three years.

      Tenshi looked at the building with dark eyes, he was afraid of what would come but not as afraid as the others. He had been on the tower roof before, like when he had met that scientist to get that cylinder of the virus.

      Yet... this time, there was a chance that he wouldn't come back. His death could easily come to him in this place, and he knew there were many dangers inside.

      He felt sad for the bitbeasts with real bodies, while they served biovault to get flesh and blood bodies and they had become corrupted. Their power had come from the life essence of an area that was now a black dessert.

      Tenshi feared the implications of that, he wondered if the bit beast dies would the dessert regain the life energy that was stolen from it.

      These thoughts he shook away, he had too many things to worry about for him to start worrying about something as trivial as that.

      The reason it was trivial, they had to worry about trying to beat a godforsaken demon of all things.

      'Kuso, things are just so complicated' Tenshi thought sadly, his mind then led to another thought.

      He himself looked like an angel, and when he had fallen three years ago before his transformation evil had risen... a devil had risen when he had fallen.

      'Ironies behind ironies' he thought sadly, he had to stop thinking such idle thoughts.

      He cast a look at Kai who had just woken up twenty minutes ago, his crimson-eyed Koi was all he had wanted... yet he was afraid that soon either Kai or himself would loose each other.

      'Kai, I love you so much... but what happens in the tower determines if we'll be able to stay together' Tenshi though.

      "Or till death do us part," Tenshi whispered, it was so low that no one but himself heard it.

***

      A group of six slowly walked towards the dark tower Biovault resided in, it seemed to rise to the heavens in a mocking color of destruction. Around its top dark stormy gray clouds slowly spiraled, thunder rumbled as if telling it could see the future conflict between good and evil.

      "I've never been this close to the tower before," Max said softly, the others nodded except Tala. Blond Max had noticed that the closer they got to the tower the hotter it became, if he had known it was because of demonic energies he would have understood.

      After all, demons came from hell... the underworld and they brought hells heat with them wherever they went.

      "I avoided the tower when I was still with biovault, it just seemed to not be quite of this world," Tala said, everyone looked at him except Tenshi who wore a look of complication on his heart shaped face.

      "What do you mean?" Chief asked, for once Tala frowned and seemed confused for some reason.

      "I really don't know, it was as if something dark was always following me around and was poking at me... trying to find a way into a my soul," Tala said with a violent shiver, Max bit his lip nervously.

      In the three years since this had all started he had never expected for the others and himself to finally make it to the tower... but he had no idea if any of them would survive.

      "How are we going to get inside without being caught?" Max asked worriedly, at this Tala smirked darkly.

      "When they built the tower they built escape tunnels, they don't put guards on them because that would give them away and no one outside actually knows where they are," Tala said, Max blinked.

      "If no one outside knows where they are, how are we suppose to find them?" he asked confused, Tala's eyes seemed to darken with some repressed emotion of anger and something else.

      "Because, I used them to leave Biovault," Tala said and that was all he would say, for a long time after the small group of six was silent.

***

      It was around eleven in the morning when they finally arrived at the tunnels; they were so well hidden that at first they hadn't seen the tunnels... even when they had been right in front of them.

      Slowly the group stepped inside after setting up torches and lighting some of them... they saves the rest for this journey through the tunnels could take longer then they thought.

      Silently they walked down the tunnels, there feet making muffled sounds on the stone and dirt floor. Their torches reflected off the sides of the tunnel; sometimes they could see water dripping down its surface.

      Finally after a ten hours they stopped in a small cavern for rest and a quick meal, nearby a small spring bubbled merrily with fresh and clear water.

      The meal was mostly silent, most of them were thinking of what would happen once they entered the tower.

      Kai sighed silently; he himself was worried of the implications of what could happen.

      His crimson eyes looked around; each of them had worried expressions on their faces. Finally his gaze came upon Tenshi; the angelic changed one was leaning against the wall his wings wrapped around him like a blanket... his robe he had put into a backpack.

      He did wonder where the backpack was though... it seemed to vanish and appear whenever Tenshi needed.

      'Note to self, find out how to do that' Kai thought, his crimson eyes then came upon Tala... his eyes hardened a they met ice cold blue eyes.

      -The angel is yours for the moment, but I won't give up- Tala's glare said, Kai snorted silently.

      -Dream on Cyborg, Tenshi is mine and I'm not letting you have him- Kai glared back... the air around the two seemed to go down ten degrees making everyone wonder where the cold draft was coming from.

      -Never, the angel will be mine... he's the only one who could defeat me so look after him for now- Tala's glare said, Kai glare intensified.

      Oh he would look after Tenshi, very well in fact. He would never let go of his golden eyed angel; he loved Tenshi... that meant everything.

***

      Tala stopped glaring at Kai his thoughts depressed, while he could glare at Kai all he wanted he knew Tenshi was now out of his reach... forever.

      'Oh Tenshi, I had my chance and I lost it' he thought, he cast a wistful gaze at Tenshi... a smile came to his face when he saw the angelic teen had fallen asleep.

      'We might as well spend the night here, were all exhausted already' Tala thought, and it was true. Max was half-asleep; and Kenny looked ready to fall over on his face asleep.

      "Lets stay here tonight, the rest of the way is short and we'll be well rested," Tala said, a sigh of relief filled the air.

      A few minutes later they blew out the torches (they had matches to re-light them), soon the soft sound of sleep filled the cavern.

***

      The hours flew by as the group rested; finally in what seemed liked eternity the group slowly woke.

      The first to wake was the cat like Ray, his eyes peered around to his slowly awakening friends and traveling companions. His night had been filled with dreams and nightmares, they had been of the past and of the many possible futures.

      Those nightmare dreams of the future had scared him the most; he had never dreamed something so terrible.

      "The terror is caused by the demon in the tower, it affects all and weakens us by our fears... ignore those fear Ray or we will fail," a voice whispered, with a startled gasp Ray spun around.

      Standing behind him was Tenshi; eyes glowing strangely in the torchlight from the torch Ray had just lit. Ray shivered, he didn't want to admit it but Tenshi unnerved him... sometimes it seemed the angelic being could read his mind.

      "What... how did you know what I was feeling," Ray said in shock, but the golden eyed changed one had already turned and walked to help Max pack his things.

      Ray frowned silently; he could only sigh and remembered the person who Tenshi use to be.

      'Oh Tyson, what happened to you... what caused you to change so much' Ray thought sadly, he didn't know if anyone but himself noticed... but Tenshi was hiding something.

      He had seen the unearthly sadness in those golden orbs, something that transcended his own from the slaughter of his village.

      It was as if Tenshi had seen too many things, things that would have sent most off the edge of what was sanity. He wondered how close Tenshi had been, how close had he been to insanity when he discovered himself changed and the world so different and bloodthirsty then he remembered.

      As if hearing his thoughts, Tenshi suddenly turned and smiled at the Chinese teen. Ray blinked then smiled back, but what he saw in that moment scared him a bit.

      'He doesn't expect to live through this. He's only putting on a smile to make sure we don't back away and loose the hope for the few people still free alive on the planet' Ray thought, he broke his gaze from Tenshi's eyes and stared at the tunnel they were about to journey on.

      'I understand now Tenshi, I'll do my best to win this battle... after all everyone is counting on us' Ray thought, he pressed his beyblade to his chest... he had a feeling that the battle ahead would determine the fact of all mankind.

      "Time to go," Tala said in an emotionless way, nodding they began walking again there expressions set in determination.

***

      Kenny could feel fear course through his body, he didn't like this at all... while he played hero for Japan with his friends he was still a computer nerd at heart still.

      What he wouldn't do to find a time portal to go back to safer times, then he could make sure the technical world he loved wouldn't have fallen.

      Really what use was there for him in this new messed up world, none really to tell the truth.

      Yet... if Tenshi was right, he would have a chance to devise a cure... a reversal for the changed one changing them back to human. Maybe he could even devise an anti-virus for computers, then technologies of great times could be returned.

      Last night he had dreamed of dying, he knew there was a 99% chance that he would die once they reached their goal. Most likely he would die; he was not strong like the others.

      He bit his lip and did not tell the others what he felt, he felt ashamed of the fact he wanted to turn and run away... run till nothing like this could ever find him again.

      But he couldn't, he couldn't disappoint them, he couldn't break the bond that had grown between himself and his friends in three years.

      Greatest of all his heart soared a bit, there team was finally together after being ripped apart that awful day. Yet would they have enough power, skill and just plain luck to win this time.

      Sure they had won against Biovault the first time, but this time they had everything against them. There was no way to say in certain they would live, last time it had been a tournament... he shivered at what the future would bring.

      His thoughts ran in circles as they walked tunnels that seemed all the same to him, yet finally they changed.

      They found themselves in a dimly lit basement level of the tower... it purpose he could see was to store things.

      Boxes filled almost every single space; the only place to move was small paths between the boxes.

      This looked nothing like the torture-ridden tower he had imagined, of course there were other levels.

      "Welcome to the dark tower of Biovault," Tala said, a shiver passed over them all at those words.

      "Now it truly begins," Tenshi whispered softly, Kenny could only hope that it wasn't the end.

TBC

Next time: The group fight there way up the tower to fight the demon and destroy Biovault once and for all. Danger from more then the demon they have to fight, welcome to the final chapters of Fallen Angels, Rising Devils.

FH: Sounds freaky... I wanted to write more but this seemed to be the perfect place to end this chapter. I know I promised a longer chapter but (sweatdrop) I got writers block.

R.Calumon: Tell em about it, she almost wanted to keep you waiting for another week but I kicked the writers block away enough for her to write more.

FH: Anyway, send me reviews and fanart would be loved... se you all next chapter.

Ja Ne


	16. Chapter 15

Wow, this series is coming to an end really... really soon. I never thought I'd be able to get this far, but as all fanfic writer's know that as long as some fan bugs you enough another chapter will appear... eventually. At this point I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and emailed me for this fic.

NOTE: SEND ME FANART FOR THIS FIC PEOPLE!

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Fifteen: Beast Battles

Last Time:

      "Welcome to the dark tower of Biovault," Tala said, a shiver passed over them all at those words.

      "Now it truly begins," Tenshi whispered softly, Kenny could only hope that it wasn't the end.

Now to our Scheduled story:

      The world seemed to blur as they ran; they ran through the many rows of boxes. Tenshi could feel the dampness of the air in his wings, his golden eyes almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the towers basement level.

      "How many levels does the tower have?" Kenny asked the pointy haired ex-biovault member, Tala looked back at them thoughtful from where he was leading them.

      "Ten levels that anyone can get to, the rest of the tower are labs that you need special passes to get in, and that's a lot of levels... thankfully the tower has elevators and stairways," Tala said, at that answered how they would be moving around the tower.

      It was at that moment that the stairs came into view, they were dimly lit but they looked easy enough to use.

      Quickly they ran up the stairs, the dark recesses of the stairway he ignored... he had to ignore it or he would have to acknowledge the evil radiating from the walls... no the whole building.

      In what seemed like eternity to the small group of six (more like ten minutes); they finally came to the end of the staircase which was at a dark metal door.

      "When we go through the door, there is no going back... there is also a good chance we won't survive this," Tenshi whispered to his friends, they share nervous looks but no one back to leave.

      "Were all committed Tenshi, its all or nothing," Kai said and squeezed the angelic beings hand, Tenshi smiled at his koi and his eyes glimmered as everyone in the group nodded in agreement.

      "Then lets do it," Tenshi said, with that in mind they pushed the door opened... it swung open to the unknown.

      ((I could end here and be a stinker, but I'll continue and be nice))

      The first thing they became aware of after the door opened, was a profound silence. It seemed to fill everything, yet... it chilled them.

      They turned to Tala and saw that he was frowning, this couldn't be good.

      "It shouldn't be this quiet, all biovaults little lackeys should be here training," Tala said, there eyes widened and stared around.

      The six foud themselves in a huge room with metal walls, ceiling and floor. There were a few pieces of furniture around the edges, against a wall was a weapon rack filled with weapons.

      They could see the most basic weapons from slingshot and up, all the to high tech weapons that were all in working order... even after the virus.

      Silently the six walked across the room, they could only head for the door to the room since there were no one to fight here.

      "This is creepy," Max said, the others could only agree.

      Suddenly the room rumbled and shook slightly, startled they could only look up to the rooms high ceiling and gasp. As they watched a huge part of the ceiling rolled away, darkness could be seen only from the place opened.

      "This can't be good," Kenny said hugging his laptop to his chest, and it wasn't good. Seconds later something huge slipped out of the whole in the ceiling and slammed onto the floor; with a yelp the six lost there balance and fell to their buts. That is almost everyone, Tenshi had managed not to loose his balance by using his wings to slightly float above the ground.

***

      "What the hell," Ray swore ion shock, and in shock they were. For the being that had draped down was a bitbeast, one with a body... and worst of all it looked like Driger... almost an exact copy.

      This was Cyber Driger, in the original timeline the bladebreakers would of met and defeated the creature. But because of the virus they had never met this creature, now they would and hopefully they would have enough power to defeat this bitbeast with a body. 

      Ray felt rage and his vision all most seemed to go red, this was an outrage... Driger was original. This creature wasn't something that should exist, he pulled out his beyblade feeling his bitbeast anger.

      "You guys head on, I'll take care of this abomination," Ray growled, they looked at him for a moment then nodded.

      "Be careful," Max said softly, Ray only smiled at the blond and nodded. He had to win, because if he didn't his friends could fail.

      "I will," he promised; with that his friends and ran to the door that went to another room.

      Ray turned to the abomination that looked like Driger.

      "Let it Rip," he cried.

***

      The stairs seemed endless to the blond member of the now smaller group; he was extremely worried about Ray. As it is they had already gone up at least three staircases, he knew that the reason they hadn't gone onto another floor was because what they were bypassing wee in fact huge labs.

      But the demon wouldn't be in them; he looked at Tenshi who had a serious look on his face... Max had a feeling that his once human friend could feel the demon.

      Finally they came upon another level; they had to look for another staircase for this one ended here.

      They paused at the doors that led out, finally catching their breath they opened the doors and stepped inside. Right away Max saw that this was where Biovaults lackeys slept, rows upon rows of bunk beds were there.

      "Uh... hi," Max said, for they weren't alone for at least twenty people were in the room. Everyone sweatdropped, Max could only wonder how a building so terrible could have so bad security... look how far they had gotten with only running into that freaky Driger clone bit beast.

      A clammer filled the room; Max only swore as everyone cleared out and ran for other rooms, maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

      "The shit just hit the fan," Kai said, at that moment they realized why everyone had left the room as a huge thump sent them to the floor even Tenshi this time.

      "Copyright infrigement," Kenny shouted pointing, everyone in the room even the bit beast that had just landed stared at the computer nerd as he said that.

      "What, he is... he's a copy and he doesn't have the originals permission," Kenny said crossing his arms, a tumbleweed went across the room as silence covered the room.

      "Kenny, I don't think the bit beast cares," Kai pointed out, Kenny gave a huff as they all turned to the Draciel wanna be... Cyber Draciel.

      "You guys go ahead, I'll meet you when I beat this copy," Max said, they all looked worried but nodded all except Kenny.

      "I'll stay here with Max, I'll meet up with you at the same time as him," Kenny said, they looked like they didn't like the idea of leaving either of them behind but they had to hurry.

      "Be careful, I don't want to meet either of you in the afterlife anytime soon," Tenshi said, they both grinned at the angelic being.

      "It's a deal," Max shouted as the remaining three ran to the next stairways, narrowing his eyes he turned to battle.

***

      Thankfully for the remaining three no more confrontations happened, they were very relieved that no more cyber versions of their bit beasts appeared.

      "You know it's weird, we should of met one of the head people by now... but so far we only met there soldiers... the whole place seems empty... too empty," Tenshi said frowning, Kai and Tala exchanged looks... this didn't sound good.

      "Were almost at the top floor, after that only the roof is left," Tala told them, they nodded.

      Then they were there; they were on the final floor. And they weren't alone, three figures waited.

      One was Voltair; Kai wanted to kill this man on sight. The second was a slightly pudgy man who had eyes that sent chills down your spine.

      The third, well the third could only be the demon.

      He was human enough, very humanoid compared to the terrible stories of what demons looked like. He stood only a bit taller then Tenshi and had deep maroon hair with blood red stripes in it; evil eyes undescribeable stared into what seemed his very soul.

      His mouth showed he had slight fangs in a blood red mouth, and he had deathly pale skin. His hands were clawed; those claws glinted red in the rooms light. He wore a crimson red shirt under a leather jacket with the kanji word hate on its breast pocket, leathery black bat wings spread from his back.

      "Welcome to your doom," Voltair sneered, the demon laughed along with the pudgy man.

      "Noche, destroy these three," the pudgy man ordered, Kai froze and pulled out his swords and his beyblade ready for battle.

      "Noche, what are you doing... I ordered you," the pudgy man snarled, then everyone gasped as red clawed hands burst through both mans chests.

      "I take orders from the king of all demons idiot, enjoy burning in hell," Noche sneered, with that the two men fell to the floor stone dead blood pooling around there bodies.

      "So you killed them," Tenshi whispered; Noche laughed darkly.

      "Of course, after all soon demons will rule all," Noche laughed, the demon snapped his blood coated fingers and two figures appeared.

      "Kuso," Kai swore, for before them were cyber versions of Dranzer and Tala's bitbest.

      "I agree," Tala said coldly also pulling out a weapon and his beyblade.

      "Kill them my pets, while I take care of the angel," Noche purred heading for the roof, Tenshi followed to the two other teens dismay.

      They had left the frying fan and went right into the fire.

      "This isn't good, not good at all," Tala said, Kai could only nod as the two bit beasts with real bodies attacked.

TBC

Next Time: Battle in the sky, the battle between Noche and Tenshi has begun. Will win; an angel or the demon... and things start to wind down in these final chapters.

Ja Ne


	17. Chapter 16

Okay people, here is the battle you've all been waiting for. Good verses evil, angel versus devil. This chapter will be long, it will have Tenshi and Noche's and also other things... at least I hope this chapter will be long. Bite's lips nervously and wonders how to write this chapter just right.

Note: Sorry this is so late, but I was sick with the flu and been working twelve hour shifts lately... sigh... the only reason I have time to write this is because I feel a bit better.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Sixteen: Battle in the sky

Last time:

      "Kill them my pets, while I take care of the angel," Noche purred heading for the roof, Tenshi followed to the two other teens dismay.

      They had left the frying fan and went right into the fire.

      "This isn't good, not good at all," Tala said, Kai could only nod as the two bit beasts with real bodies attacked.

Present time:

      Tenshi didn't want to admit it to anyone not eve himself, but he was horrified of what would happen next. As he ran up the dark staircase to the roof his thoughts were on the ones behind him, he could only hope that his friends would be alright. 

      He wasn't looking forward to this final battle, he knew that there was a very good chance that he would end dead... probably in a very painful matter.

      But he wouldn't let that show; he would keep these fears inside himself and away from anyone else... especially since he was about to fight his ultimate fight.

      Sure he had fought battles in the past, mostly beyblade battles and he had always pulled through in the end. Only one of those fights had been life and death; that had been that fight against Tala in the world champions... he knew that if tala had won: he would have been killed by Biovault first.

      Yet; this was real life, battles were not truly fought with twirling devices known as beyblades. Mind you they could be used to battle, especially against these copy bitbeasts... but he knew his friends would be using real weapons also.

      'I can only hope for the best' Tenshi thought; he felt fresh air hit his face at this point and knew he was almost to the roof.

      At first he saw nothing, this was due to brighter light suddenly... finally his eye's adjusted to the new level of light. He paused and looked around for Noche, the demon was leaning against the small wall around the roof a smirk on his face.

      "So, you're the angel I'll have to fight and defeat before I open the gates of hell," Noche laughed, Tenshi sighed... but his golden eyes stared at Noche not with hate... but something even he didn't understand.

      "Yes, but first you must defeat me... and that won't be an easy task," Tenshi said, Noche laughed and flexed his clawed fingers still glistening with crimson blood.

      "The gods have abandoned the earth angel, humans are nothing but a demons dinner. Look at the earth, is there anything that shows the light there once was... leave and let the demons rule what is left... go to nirvana where your kind weep," Noche sneered, Tenshi only shook his head.

      "I cannot do that Noche, I am not an angel created by Kami-samas light... I was created from the darkness when it hit this world and transforming it. I am an angel in form but human in soul, and it is my will alone and for all that hope for a better future that I am here," Tenshi here, Noche snorted.

      "And if you think about it we are brothers in away, you may be a demon but your body was created out of the darkness that biovault created... just like mine," Tenshi continued, Noche made a gagging sound.

      "Related to you, ha... like I would be realted to a feather brain like you," Noche said in an insulted voice, Tenshi closed his eyes for a second knowing that since Noche would not listen to him in any way it meant they would have to fight.

      "Lets begin then," Tenshi whispered opening his golden eyes, Noche grinned darkly and leapt into the air and began hovering in place several feet in the air.

      "Well, are your wings just decoration or can you fly," Noche taunted, Tenshi rolled his eyes and also leapt into the air. Soon he also hovered in the air; to any observer it would have chilled then to see this. Neither Noche nor Tenshi's wings moved; it was almost as if they truly didn't need their wings.

      For several moments they stayed like that, not even looking at each other.

      Then suddenly a huge Shock-Wave filled the air as two forces met, Tenshi and Noche were hand to hand straining with all their might against the other.

      Tenshi ignored the small cuts that soon covered his hand's caused by Noche claws, he could handle the pain that they caused... after all at the moment he couldn't stop and whine that they hurt and had to bandages them quickly.

      That would come later, if there were a later.

***

      Ray fell to his knees in shock as the building shook around him, he winced slightly as pieces of the ceiling broke off and crashed to the floor where only three minutes ago he had stood.

      'Not good, especially if the tower falls on me. Does this mean the others made it to the demon, or is it something worse' Ray thought, he recalled his beyblade... after all he had no reason for it.

      He took one last at Cyber Driger, it was no more then a bloody husk, it was no more.

      The tower shook again, sending more of the ceiling down towards him. He easily dodged them, but when he noticed cracks were appearing in the floor he knew it was time to go. The raven-haired blader knew he wouldn't be able to get to his friends now, he would just have to hope for the best... 

      And hope they all came out of this alive...

***

      On another floor both Max and Kenny had also defeated there opponent, at the moment the two were exhausted... but looked like there was no rest for the wary.

      "What in the world is going on up there?" Max said looking up, the tower shuddered around them making dust from the falling ceiling land in their hair.

      "Whatever it is, it can't be good," Kenny said frowning, Max sighed.

      "We should head up and help them," Max suggested, Kenny shook his head in a no motion.

      "From my Calculations I can tell that whatever is causing this is causing the tower to slowly shake apart, we should escape... we can wait for the others outside," Kenny said, max swore... he didn't like the idea of leaving his friends behind.

      "Let's hurry then, hopefully the others will meet us again soon," Max said, with that in mind the two ran from the room heading for the stairs the entire tower shaking behind them.

***

      "Heh... your stronger then I thought angel," Noche sneered, Tenshi only shrugged before they once again met hand to hand.

      "This is boring, time to amp it up a bit," Noche said, it was when they separated that it happened.

      "Convocado Hellfire!" Noche screamed, Noche's hand suddenly glowed red and he threw that 'light' at Tenshi.

      Tenshi screamed as it hit him, it felt as if every nerve and fiber of his being was on fire... the world seemed to distort around him for a few seconds... the pain only lasted five seconds but it felt like eternity to him.

***

      Kai and Tala froze as a pain filled scream filled the air, their heads snapped up wishing they could see what was happening up on the roof.

      'Tenshi' was their shared thought, they shared a look and a message went between them.

      'Go after him, I'll take care of this' Tala's gaze said, Kai stared at him for a second before slowly nodding. Kai quickly recalled his bit beast, picking up his beyblade he ran to where the stairs where.

      "Thank you," Kai whispered to the red haired boy, he didn't look back at this point and because of that never heard what Tala said next.

      "Take care of him, I love him and it looks like I won't ever be able to again," Tala whispered, his attention once again went to the two cyber bit beasts.

      His face became determined, he knew his bit was not powerful enough to defeat them both... but he would do his best... Tenshi was counting on him.

***

      Tenshi gasped as the pain vanished and his Body felt normal again, he sent a glare at the laughing demon.

      "Ha ha," he said dryly, Noche just sneered nastily.

      "Heh, that's nothing, if you think that hurt wait till you meet my other attacks," Noche sneered, Tenshi widened his winds and readied himself to dodge... and he meant dodge fast.

      "Mal Oscuridad Hellstorm," Noche shouted, the sky darkened and Tenshi learned the meaning of dodgeball of hell... with giant molten rocks and lava.

      "What the hell!" a voice suddenly shouted as the dodgeball session finally ended, Noche smirked and Tenshi sighed... why did people always have to use such words at this type of time... didn't they know that saying it at these battle gave most evil more power.

      It was then that Tenshi realized who had spoken, looking down at the roof of the building (which was half melted and cracked). He saw a familiar blue-haired figure; he wanted to swear.

      'What in the world is Kai here for, it's too dangerous for him to be here!" Tenshi thought, his golden eyes widened as he saw Noche smirk a truly unholy look of glee in his eyes.

      "Kai run!!!" Tenshi shouted in panic, Kai tried t move back inside the tower but it was already too late.

      Tenshi tried to fly towards Kai to hopefully get to him before Noche, but the demon was too fast and soon had grabbed Kai in his claws and flew into the air.

      "Tenshi..." Kai gasped out, the bladers face was pale as he realized that he was about to die... in a very painful fashion also.

      "So, this human you love... catch," Noche said sadistically, with that last word he threw Kai to the ground at a very fast speed.

      "KAI!!!" Tenshi screamed: terror in his heart he dived down praying that he would make it before Kai hit the ground far below... and died.

***

      Kai was falling; the wind hit his face coldly sometimes stinging his cheeks.

      For some reason he didn't feel fear, he had known that sooner or later he would die... after all hadn't he brought many changed ones to there deaths for peace and seen so many people dying... looked like it was his turn.

      His fingers could almost touch the dark sides of the dark tower; funny... he had never pictured his death by falling.

      "KAI!" a voice cried; startled Kai turned his head and his eyes widened.

      Flying above him wings wide was a glorious sight; it was like a vision from heaven... Tenshi.

      "Tenshi," he cried happily, Tenshi he now noticed had his arms out and was trying to catch up to him. Seeing this Kai angled his body so he was facing the angelic being, he reached forward towards Tenshi hands ready to grasp the others.

      He noticed slight panic on Tenshis face when their hands didn't meet. Strain came to Tenshi's face as he went even faster, then their hands met and time seemed to freeze for that wonderful single moment. (Fanart please)

      Then it began again and Kai realized he was now being held in Tenshi's arms, he felt safe and for once he felt the wonder of flying in the air... even though it was by another's power.

      Then they were going up and even more up, Kai could only gasp as they finally got to the top of the tower and the miles he could see in any direction... it was amazing.

      But those feelings quickly passed as Noche came into view again, disappointment was on the demon's face... apparently he had hoped Kai was just a splat on the ground.

      "So you survived... well looks like its time for things to come to an end," Noche sneered; Kai bit his lip and wondered what would happen now.

      "Mal Oscuridad Hellstorm," Noche shouted, once the sky darkened and dodgeball of hell began once again.

      "SHIIIITTTTTT!!!!" Kai screamed, for the hellstorm wasn't heading for them but the tower.

      "The others," Tenshi said in horror, in a matter of seconds the tower collapsed to rubble... neither knew if any of their friends had escaped.

      "You bastard, what about all the people inside!" Kai shouted tears actually in his eyes; Noche laughed evilly.

      "Like I care mortal, I am a demon and what do I care of a few mortals deaths," Noche sneered, Kai wanted to punch that sneer away but knew Noche would kill him before he even got a chance.

      "Kai, hang on... I think its about to get even more worse," Tenshi said suddenly, at that exact moment a black aura flashed from Noche covering them... when it faded none of the three were there.

***

      Miles away over the ocean a flash of black light filled the air, when it faded three figures were there. One a demon: the second an angel: and the third human that was being held by the angel.

      "Woah... that was a rush," Tenshi said with a groan, he hadn't expected that to heappen.

      "Final Phase," Noche laughed, he turned gleaming eyes to Tenshi and Kai.

      "You did good angel, better then any before you... but it looks like your about meet death... and I can claim any power of yours for my own," Noche sneered, then before Tenshi could do anything Noche had vanished.

      Then he screamed as clawed hands broke his wings; feathers flew in all directions as shock registered through his body.

      Then he was falling and falling, his grip around Kai loosened and soon Kai was no longer in them.

      "Tenshi!" Kai cried from above him now in Noche's arms, but the angel could not answer him as he hit the water.

      'Looks like I failed' Tenshi thought as he sank, he had no energy and his broken wings seemed to drag him down.

      I thought you never gave up a voice in his mind said, Tenshi struggled to remember through the pain whom it was.

      //Dragoon?// Tenshi thought through the pain, a gentle warmth surrounded him as he sank.

      Will you give up Tenshi, will you let all the innocents die by demon hands Dragoon said, Tenshi felt anger rise up inside him.

      //I never give up, but how can I fight Noche when my wings are broken?// Tenshi asked confused, he felt Dragoon smile.

      I am a wind Dragon am I not, merge with me long enough to win this battle... I will give you my strength and power Dragoon said, Tenshi smiled.

      //Lets do it// Tenshi thought.

***

      "Tenshi," Kai sobbed, Kai was being held in a painful way by a smug demon who'd just sent his love to his death.

      "Heh, time for you to die human," Noche laughed, Kai didn't answer but continued to cry with tears dripping down his face.

      Suddenly the water below exploded, the suns rays hitting thousands upon thousands of water droplets sent a rainbow across the water for a few moments.

      "What the!!" Noche said in surprise, and Kai could only agree.

      Floating in the air only twenty feet away was Tenshi, the reason that he was floating even with broken wings was a simple reason... Dragoon was flying around him glowing a blue color.

      "Tenshi," Kai breathed in relief, Tenshi smiled his golden eyes angry.

      "Seems it time for my last resort, I didn't know I had it till Dragoon offered it... now it's the final phase," Tenshi said, the light around Tenshi and bitbeast intensified.

      "Time to face you end Noche," Tenshi shouted, then the light flashed so bright it blinded them.

      Then in what felt like eternity to the two figures the light faded, Kai could only stare in awe... Tenshi and Dragoon no longer floated there... but a new figure was there.

      "Tyson..." Kai said in shock, for the new figure looked like Tyson... Tenshi's past self.

      The figure had long sapphire blue eyes that fell to his knees; sapphire eyes stared at them from a slim heart shaped face. Angel wings that were normally silvery white in color now had a soft blue tint to them... the final thing Kai noticed was that he wore cool looking blue and white armor.

      "What is this?" Noche sneered, the figure smiled a familiar smile and Kai knew this was Tenshi... his heart told him this.

      "To defeat you both Dragoon and Tenshi merged into one for the being, and as everyone knows you can never defeat us together," Tenshi/Dragoon told them.

      'Cool' Kai thought; that was the only thing he could think about Tenshi/Dragoon and that he hoped that the two could un-merge so he could have his Tenshi back.

      "Merging won't save you," Noche hissed, Tenshi/Dragoon only smiled.

      "Then so be it," Tenshi/Dragoon finally said, then the two rushed towards each other... and the whole sky exploded in light as the two met.

***

      Miles away at the rubble of the ruins a figure looked at the sky in awe; cat like eyes blinked.

      "After this, I need a vacation," Ray muttered.

***

      "Did we win?" Kai asked as he woke with a groan, he opened his eyes and winced as light hit his eyes.

      "Yeah, we won," a familiar voice said, as his eyes came into focus he finally saw the speaker... a very familiar and welcome figure.

      "Tenshi!" he cried happily, sitting up he quickly hugged his love... then he let go finally remembering Tenshi's broken wings.

      "I'm sorry, I forgot about your wings," Kai said frowning, yet Tenshi only grinned.

      "No worry, when Dragoon and myself un-merged my wings were fine," Tenshi said, once again Kai hugged his angel and cried... it would be awhile till he let go.

      It was awhile later that he thought of something.

      "Um... where are we, and how do we get back to the others?" he asked, Tenshi asked.

      "Tropical island, and as how were getting home... I'm flying us to them tomorrow morning, now rest," Tenshi said kissing his lips lightly, Kai smiled and fell asleep.

      Throughout the night his angel watched over him.

TBC

Next time- Epilogue: Endings... finally everything comes to an end. We find out what happens to the bladebreakers, Tenshi and what actually happened to Tala... so hang on see you next time.

Note: These three words were giving to me by Unclear-Destiny during the contest to name the demon but I promised to use most of the rest in the story... here are the translations.

Convocado- Summoned

Oscuridad- darkness

Mal- evil

Ja Ne


	18. Epilogue

Wow, the end is finally here for this story. I never realized it would be this long... didn't know so many people would like it either. Strange, it seems that people like these twisted little fics of mine the most... oh well... looks like I'll just have to keep writing these kind of stories.

Fallen Angels, Rising Devils

By: Firehedgehog

Epilogue: Endings

      As the sun slowly rose on a new day, a golden eyed youth sat wide-awake starring as the sky changed from an orange-pink to a beautiful sapphire blue. Slowly gentle white clouds drifted across the sky, the early morning breezes brought the salty yang of the seas water to his nose.

      Yet... none of this was on Tenshi's mind, he cast a look at the sleeping Kai and thought about the end of the fight... Noche... and how he had almost lost Kai. Kai would never know of this last part, only Tenshi and the departed demon would know this.

      Closing his eyes, he remembered the last part of the battle.

~

      Tenshi/Dragoon gritted his teeth as he slammed into Noche; the demon's eyes were wide in surprise not expecting so much power from the merged being.

      Both being were flung apart by the massive force of the explosion that caused, Tenshi/Dragoon shielded his eyes trying to not to loose his sight to the bright light. Finally he uncovered them, Flying lower now was a heavily breathing Noche... but what truly caught Tenshi/Dragoon attention was a very limp figure in his arms.

      "No," he breathed in terror, but it was true... Kai's body was covered in terrible wounds and crimson liquid trickled down his body and even across Noche's arms that held him.

      Tenshi/Dragoon wanted to scream and wail, in his haste he had badly injured his koi... who was now near death.

      "Kai," he breathed, it was at that moment that the demon's wings failed... a now very weak Noche fell towards the sea... and when he hit it would mean both would die.

      Without thinking Tenshi/Dragoon spread his wings to there fullest and seemed to defy the rule of speed... in moments he had caught both Kai and Noche.

      Moments later he had located a tropical island and landed on it; he soon got the two unconscious in comfortable positions. But it was too late, as he could only watch... Kai died... his life force leaving his body for eternity.

      In his grief Tenshi/Dragoon un-merged, Tenshi didn't even notice that his wings had healed because of the merge. He cried silently over the corpse, this was one of the reasons he had never come back to his friends after he changed into Tenshi... he had been having dreams since tat day of Kai dying.

      And now it had happened, and it was his fault.

      "Why..." a weak voice suddenly asked, startled Tenshi turned to see that Noche was awake but also near death due to the angels final attack.

      "Why what?" Tenshi asked in a grief filled voice; the demon looked back at him with puzzled eyes.

      "Why did you save me... you could of just saved the human, then you would of had time to save him them?" Noche asked puzzled, Tenshi frowned not understanding it either, as it was he could have just saved Kai.

      "I don't know..." Tenshi said puzzled, Noche looked at him then the demon suddenly smiled... not his usual smile but a smile of understanding... understanding of what he didn't know.

      "I see now," Noche said, then to Tenshi's surprise Noche struggled to his feet and made it to Tenshis side and sat down beside where Kai's forever silent body lay.

      "What do you mean?" Tenshi asked confused, the demon only smirked.

      "Nothing you will understand yet angel, but if we don't hurry your little boyfriend will truly die," Noche said, Tenshi blinked and looked at the demons face... there was something different about the demon at this moment.

      "How, he's dead," Tenshi said dejectedly, Noche snorted.

      "Stupid angel, he's at the edge... and if you don't help he will fall over and die," Noche sneered, Tenshis face brightened and he sat down next to the demon next to Kai.

      "How... how do we save him?" Tenshi begged; the demon smirked but his eyes held no luster only tiredness. With Noches guidance Tenshi did the greatest thing he would ever do in his life, together a demon and angel saved a life.

      "We did it," Teshi said happily as Kai's wounds healed and he began to breath: color was quickly returning to his loves face. Yet no answer came from Noche, quickly he turned to looked at Noche and he gasped. Noche lay on the ground silently eyes half-open; he looked at Tenshi a strange look on his face.

      "Whats wrong, if you could save Kai's life... why aren't you healing your own..." Tenshi cried, he didn't understand this... this was his enemy but he felt grief at this moment.

      "I... I... didn't heal him angel; he really was dead... I used you as a Catalyst to transfer my life force to his... we brought him back from the dead," Noche laughed weakly, he then coughed up blood... quickly Tenshi gathered the demon in his arms and made Noche as comfortable as he could.

      "Why... why did you did you do this, why would you save him when your suppose to kill me and let the demons free?" Tenshi asked grief filling his voice once more, to his surprise Noche smiled.

      "Because... I see it now, you said it before... were brothers. I never had a brother before, in hell no ones cares enough to even help another," Noche whispered, he coughed violently coughing up more blood.

      "But Noche, there is so much more you could see and learn..." Tenshi whispered, Noche reached up a hand and gently touched Tenshi's face... a wistful look came to his face.

      "I wish I could, but I see now that demons are not needed on earth. Far in the future will be the demon's turn true, but only when all life has giving up and the end has come. I'm not needed, you and your friends are needed now," Noche said between coughs, Tenshi was crying now... he was about to loose another brother who he hadn't even gotten time to know.

      "Noche... still, but why?" he whispered, Noche let go of the angels face.

      "That's what brothers do, forgive me," Noche whispered, then he was gone for eternity... leaving Tenshi alone with the sleeping revived Kai.

      "I forgive you brother," Tenshi whispered, and he would never forget the demon who'd have destroyed them... who had saved his heart.

~

      Tenshi paid one last visit to the grave where he had buried Noche, when he came back to their small camp Kai was awake and waiting for him.

      "Ready to head back?" Kai asked with a smile, Tenshi nodded and spreading his wings flew them home... never telling Kai of the grief in his heart or what had truly happened after that last attack.

***

      There was a joyous reunion when they got back, a group of three waited for them as they landed.

      "You did it, you saved us all," Max said happily, Tenshi smiled his eyes sad but in this moment no one noticed. He cast a glance at the ruins; they were nothing but bits of rubble. No more evil feelings came off it, and for once after three years the sun shone warmly on the area the tower had stood and shadowed.

      "It's a new start from here," Tenshi said, the others nodded. It was at this moment that the angelic being started to walk to the rubble in the distance, Max and Kenny stated to follow him.

      "Don't," Kai said, they stopped and looked startled at there leader.

      "Why?" Kenny asked, Kai looked at the ruins sadly.

      "He has to do this for himself, there's something else he had to do," Kai said, their gazes saddened as they once again remembered something.

      "Tala, he didn't make it," Ray whispered, Kai sighed and looked to the now farer away Tenshi.

      "Tenshi, well meet you in Blue dragon valley when your ready," Kai called, Tenshi looked back and nodded.

      "Lets go, we have a long way to go," Kai said, then the four of them headed off to grieve... and also to heal.

***

Three weeks later:

      In a small hospital in a far away hospital a red haired figure slowly woke, opening blurry blue eyes he blinked till they cleared.

      "Wha..." Tala said throat dry, suddenly a glass of water attached to someone's came into view. Greatfully he took it, he sipped it careful not to drink it to fast.

      "You were out of it pretty badly, for awhile we thought you'd die... but Tenshi said you'd be fine," a soft voice said, Tala turned and finally saw the owner of the voice.

      A boy around twelve or thirteen sat at his head, he had long green hair and startling light green-blue eyes. There was something off about the boy, something almost like himself.

      "How..." he said startled: the last thing he remembered was being buried painfully under the collapsing tower.

      "Don't worry about that now Mr. Tala, at the moment you need lots of rest and sleep... after all its not often people get a second chance," the boy said, Tala felt himself drifting off to sleep... but he had to ask one last thing.

      "Who are you?" he asked, the boy smiled.

      "I'm Zeo, Tenshi chose me to teach you to live again," the boy said, Tala smiled as he fell asleep... he might not have Tenshi but it looked like Tenshi was still looking after him.

***

      Kai sighed, three weeks and Tenshi had only returned three days ago.

      His angel had not told him of what had happened since they had separated, he could only guess that after burying Tala the love had wanted to be alone for a bit.

      "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kai asked the Chinese member of there little group; Ray nodded.

      "Yeah, I have to. I got word that some of my clan is alive, I have to find them... the white Tigers will live again," Ray said, at his side Max smiled.

      "I'm going to keep him out of trouble," Max said, from the way Rays ears suddenly turned red Max was probably going to be doing more then that.

      "Good luck you two," Tenshi said, after they two left they turned to Kenny. They already knew where he was going, Tenshi would be taking him to a hidden place where Kenny would be researching a cure for changed one and a way to bring back technology. Mind you Kai had a feeling not all changed ones would want their cure, Tenshi he knew would keep their new forms.

      Since that day the changed ones minds were returning quickly to sane humans minds, soon peace would return to the ravaged world... or at least as much as it could. Already more scientists were coming out of hiding, they would be joining Kenny.

      In a flash Kenny and Tenshi vanished to the place Kenny would be staying, when Kai had learned of this ability he had asked Tenshi why he hadn't used it to get then back quicker. The angel had blush, his reply was that he had forgotten about that... Kai had face-faulted at that.

      Finally tenshi was back; it was there turn now.

      "Where to?" Tenshi asked smiling, Kai looked at the sky and smiled.

      "Wherever the wind blows," Kai replied; Tenshi smiled and in a flash of light the two vanished... not to be seen for a very long time.

~

      Three years later the world finally regained technology due to the scientists hard work, also cures were slowly given to the changed ones who wished it giving back there human bodies.

      The humans had learned much in that time and didn't cause environmental problems this time around, they had a fresh start and they were going to start the right way.

      Over the next few years the white Tiger clan survivors finally regrouped, more people joined and the white Tigers grew... they would survive for generations to come. Max and Ray finally became and official couple, Kenny became famous for his work to restore technology and the cures.

      Some sightings were made of Tenshi and Kai, but no one was sure if it was them: but legends of an angel with a human helping the weak followed for generations.

      Another rumor did appear though, of a red haired teen and a green haired boy who would suddenly appear like ghosts to stop anyone from trying to continue where Biovault ended.

      Only one person truly knew who these two were, Tenshi laughed happily to the bewilderment of Kai when he heard of these 'ghosts'. After all, it looked like Tala had learned to live again.

THE END

FH: Finally the end, hope you liked the ending, as you can tell the ending was more mushy then you expected. As it is, I liked Noche and I wanted him to see the light so to say in the end before he died. Hope you liked the part of Kai dying and being brought back, it was total inspirational... it appeared in a dream and just screamed to be written.

R.Calumon: Thanks to all our fans, we won't give names since there are too many. But don't cry because it's the end, FH will write more beyblade stories... just not in the same story universe as this beybalde fic.

Ja ne


End file.
